The Edward Effect
by ninjatechbackstage
Summary: This is an AU in which Elizabeth has a twin brother; the rest of the family is still there . This explores how things would be different. Now being translated into Portuguese by MissMellark!
1. Chapter 1

AU: How would things at the Bennet household be different if Elizabeth had a twin brother: Edward?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pride and Prejudice _or any of the characters. This is just a story that I am writing for fun.

Mrs. Bennet was ecstatic as the family left church and went back to Longbourn. She babbled on about a Mr. Bingley who had five thousand a year moving into Netherfield. He was a single man of large fortune coming to Netherfield, and he would make a fine match for any of her daughters.

"Mother, why must you always be trying to marry off my sisters," asked Edward.

"You do not want to be caring for your sisters once you finally decide to marry, young man," she replied matter-of-factly. She turned to Mr. Bennet. "Mr. Bennet, you must visit him immediately. He will most likely go to the ball at Meryton, and we cannot introduce ourselves, you know." Kitty and Lydia, the youngest two Bennet girls giggled. Mary, the middle girl rolled her eyes.

"If you wish for him to meet our daughters, why do you not go and visit him yourself, or yet, send them to him by themselves, it will expedite the process greatly," replied Mr. Bennet.

"By themselves?" asked Mrs. Bennet in a tone of surprise. "That would not do at all. Oh, Mr. Bennet, must you always vex me?" Elizabeth, who was the same age as Edward, and Jane, who was the oldest, smiled at each other. They were used to their father jesting with their mother.

Mrs. Bennet continued to try and convince Mr. Bennet to go and visit Mr. Bingley as they entered Longbourn. Mr. Bennet seemed that we would not be swayed. Mr. Bennet only escaped his wife's badgering by going into his library and shutting the door before she could come in. Mr. Bennet gave a meaningful look to Elizabeth and Edward before he shut the door.

Mrs. Bennet tried to talk to Mr. Bennet through the door as the brother and sisters went to the sitting room. Mrs. Bennet, crestfallen, soon joined them.

"Edward, Elizabeth, please go to your father and try to convince him to visit Mr. Bingley. He must go visit him if any of you girls are to be married well," she said.

"I am sure that father will go and visit Mr. Bingley, as he would visit any new neighbor," said Jane as Elizabeth and Edward were leaving the room. Mrs. Bennet started saying that he would not care to have his daughters married well, but Elizabeth and Edward were out of earshot soon enough to not have to hear the entire soliloquy. They went to Mr. Bennet's library and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Mr. Bennet asked. He was not about to let Mrs. Bennet come in and continue to talk to him about Mr. Bingley.

"It is Elizabeth and Edward," replied Edward.

"Come in," said Mr. Bennet with hint of relief in his voice. He smiled as they came in. Did she send you to try and convince me to go?"

"Yes," replied Elizabeth, smiling.

"She knows that you listen to us more than anyone else, so she sent us in to try and convince you."

"You know that I will go and visit," said Mr. Bennet quietly, making sure that Mrs. Bennet did not hear him.

"Yes, we know," replied Edward. "When do you intend to go?"

"I plan on calling soon after he arrives, when your mother has gone to Meryton. Would you like to go, Edward? You will have that responsibility one day, you might as well go with me."

"I would, sir. Thank you."

"I would take you as well, Lizzy, if it were acceptable. I would wish to take you over any of your sisters, but it is not."

"I understand, father. I will meet him soon enough anyway. Mother will want to introduce all of her daughters to Mr. Bingley as soon as she learns that you have called."

"Indeed," replied Mr. Bennet. They then went on to talk about the books that they were currently reading. On occasion, Mary would join them in these conversations, but they would try, for the most part, to hold them when they knew that she was practicing her music. Her views were usually not in line with the rest of their views.


	2. Chapter 2

AU: How would things at the Bennet household be different if Elizabeth had a twin brother: Edward?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pride and Prejudice _or any of the characters. This is just a story that I am writing for fun.

Mr. Bennet and Edward visited Mr. Bingley the day after he arrived in the country. Elizabeth knew of the visit, though no one else in the family did. Mr. Bennet chose not to tell Mrs. Bennet of his visit until a few days before the Meryton Ball. Mrs. Bennet was frustrated with Mr. Bennet's lack of respect for the rich new neighbor and constantly pestered Mr. Bennet about calling on Mr. Bingley. Mr. Bennet was too pleased with his joke to give it up easily.

"It is only three days until the Meryton Ball, Mr. Bennet, and because you have refused to visit Mr. Bingley he will not dance with our daughters, and they will not be able to marry well, and Edward will be stuck with five unmarried sisters to care for after you are gone. Do you wish to inflict that on your son?" Mrs. Bennet was using every excuse that she could think of to get Mr. Bennet to visit Mr. Bingley. Even when the whole family was together in the drawing room, she pestered him. "Well, Edward, you must become accustomed to caring for your sisters, for we are never to meet Mr. Bingley. We might as well not go to the Meryton Ball."

"But we must go to the ball!" exclaimed Lydia. "We would be made fun of for sure if we did not go. I have already told everyone that we would be there!"

"I would be satisfied to stay at home," stated Mary dryly. "I find that I do not enjoy balls."

"Mr. Bingley would be sorry if you did not go tonight," said Mr. Bennet. "I told him that you all would be attending the ball. He would be disappointed if you did not. He wants to meet all of his new neighbors."

"Oh, Mr. Bennet, why did you not tell us that you had visited?" asked Mrs. Bennet excitedly.

"Oh, I hope he is handsome," said Lydia.

"He is sure to be handsome," replied Kitty. Lydia and Kitty talked loudly and excitedly to each other about the ball, what they would wear, and who they would dance with. Mary was disappointed that she would have to go the ball. Elizabeth and Jane smiled at each other. They knew that Mrs. Bennet would try to get Mr. Bingley and Jane together. Mrs. Bennet had been trying to marry of Jane since she was sixteen. She thought that Jane was the prettiest of her daughters.

"Lizzy, Jane, would you like to join me on a walk?" asked Edward. He did not want to be in the drawing room while their mother tried to plan to marry off one of his sisters to Mr. Bingley, and he thought that Jane and Elizabeth might like to leave as well. Edward had also made a good impression on Mr. Bingley; Edward had already been over to shoot with Mr. Bingley and his friend, Mr. Darcy, a few times (though Mrs. Bennet did not know because Mr. Bennet and Edward knew that she would take advantage of their acquaintance to try to introduce her daughters to Mr. Bingley). Bingley had told Edward during their last shooting session that he should bring his two eldest sisters over (for Edward had been talking much of Jane and Elizabeth as they were his two favorite sisters).

"Yes," replied Jane and Elizabeth in unison. They all got up and left the drawing room. Jane and Elizabeth went up to their room put on shawls before going out on the walk. They walked through the small park at Longbourn before turning down the road.

"Where are we going, Ed?" asked Elizabeth. "I know that you did not just want to get away from the conversation of the drawing room. What are you planning?" Elizabeth and Edward knew each other well; they could never keep any secrets from each other.

"We are going to visit Mr. Bingley at Netherfield; he has shown much interest in meeting you two."

"Is it because you have been talking about us?" asked Elizabeth.

"When have you been talking to Mr. Bingley?" asked Jane.

"He had invited me to go shooting with him and his friend, Mr. Darcy. I met Mr. Bingley when our father first went to visit him; he took me with him because it will someday be my job to greet new neighbors. He invited me over to shoot with him, and I have been over three different times. On the last visit, he said that I should bring you two over at my earliest convenience, so that he might meet you before the ball at Netherfield."

"And did you know about this, Lizzy?" asked Jane.

"Yes, I knew that he had gone with father on the first visit, and that he had gone shooting with the men a few times. I did not know that he talked about us as much as he did. I was in our father's library when they decided to go and visit Mr. Bingley, so I was aware of the visit. I wanted to tell you, Jane, but our father wanted to keep it a secret from our mother as one of his little jokes.

"I am not offended, Lizzy. Thank you for explaining everything." Jane paused. "Edward, what _is_ Mr. Bingley like?"

"I believe you and he will get along well, Jane. He is a very kind man. I do not have the gift that my sisters have of talking of someone's personality and giving them credit, so I will let you decide for yourself."

"Is only Mr. Darcy with him?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, he came with his two sisters as well, a Miss Bingley, and a Mrs. Hurst, whose husband is also here. He only went shooting with us on one occasion. Mr. Hurst is the kind of man who drinks more than he should, sleeps it off, and drinks all over again. I am glad that he is already married, for I would not want him pursuing any of my noble sisters."

"Have you met the sisters?" asked Elizabeth.

"Only in passing, they did not seem too pleased with me, but it was a short meeting, and I could have judged their character entirely the wrong way."

"And Mr. Darcy?" asked Elizabeth.

"He is a quiet fellow; he seems to be a guide for Mr. Bingley. Bingley's family is not one who has always been a prominent family, from what I have gathered. Mr. Darcy has the airs of one who has grown up in an old family that has been prominent for years. I have not had too much opportunity to sketch his character, so, again, you will have to see for yourselves." Elizabeth and Jane smiled at each other; they were used to Edward's way of getting around actually answering questions.

They soon caught sight of Netherfield and were almost to the house. Jane commented that even though the house was not altered much, it seemed that it was more welcoming than it formerly was because it was inhabited. Upon arriving at the house, they found Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy touring the grounds outside.


	3. Chapter 3 edited

AU: How would things at the Bennet household be different if Elizabeth had a twin brother: Edward?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pride and Prejudice _or any of the characters. This is just a story that I am writing for fun.

Edit: I have edited the last paragraph thanks to a comment from lady Forrest about a small plot hole. I read your comments and take them into consideration. Thank you all so much for reading.

"Young Mr. Bennet, we were just talking of you. We were beginning to wonder if you would fulfill your promise to introduce us to your sisters before the ball at Meryton," said Mr. Bingley. "Would you introduce us?"

"Of course, Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, these are my two eldest sisters, Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth Bennet." Jane and Elizabeth curtseyed; the gentlemen bowed."

"Would you please come into the house for a visit?" asked Mr. Bingley.

"We would be delighted," replied Edward. He smiled. Though he did not have the ambitions of his mother in marrying off his sisters, he would not mind if either of them married Mr. Bingley, but he felt that Mr. Bingley was more likely to suit Jane's personality that Elizabeth's.

"May I?" asked Mr. Bingley, offering his arm to Jane.

"I would be honored," she replied, blushing slightly. Jane and Mr. Bingley lead the way to the house. Mr. Darcy followed behind them, leaving Elizabeth and Edward to walk together. Edward offered his arm to Elizabeth, and she took it. They allowed the others to get ahead enough so that they could have a short conversation.

"What do you think of the men, sister?" asked Edward. "I know how you feel about first impressions."

"I find Mr. Bingley very agreeable, but his friend I am not sure of yet, other than that he is a quiet man. Have you learned much of him in your encounters?"

"I have not. Bingley does most of the talking for the two of them." They did not have time to talk further because they had all reached the house. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy showed them to the sitting room. They all went in and sat down.

"I must apologize for my sisters' absence. Mr. Hurst had some business in town, and they accompanied them there. They will be back in time for the ball at Meryton. I am sure that they will be pleased to meet you."

"We will be glad to meet them," replied Jane. "This is a beautiful room you have here, Mr. Bingley."

"Thank you, my sister has directed much of the decoration of the house."

"Mr. Bingley, I hear that the library here at Netherfield is astounding, have you had much chance to use it?"

"I must admit that I do not read often because I find it hard to stay focused on one task for such a period of time, but Mr. Darcy has already spent a great deal of time in the library. What do you think of it, Darcy?"

"It is a fine library," said Mr. Darcy. Everyone was quiet for a minute, waiting to see if Mr. Darcy would expound upon his opinion of the library, but when he did not, Edward spoke up.

"Were you pleased with the tailor that I recommended to you, Mr. Bingley?" he asked.

"Yes, he did a wonderful job. I am very pleased." Edward and Mr. Bingley went on to talk of the best places to procure a number of services in Meryton. Mr. Bingley would ask Jane's opinion on some places that his sisters might be able to procure things, and she answered him. Elizabeth was pleased; it seemed that Jane and Mr. Bingley were getting along well. They both were generally pleased by everything and seemed to be a good match. Elizabeth knew that, if given the time, Jane and Mr. Bingley might just get married. Elizabeth turned to Mr. Darcy; she wanted to know more about him. Her opinion of him was beginning to form into a vision of him as a proud man who did not talk to others.

"Mr. Darcy, are you thus far pleased with Netherfield?" she asked, starting on a simple subject.

"Yes," he replied. Elizabeth's opinion of his pride was growing.

"Do you plan on attending the ball at Meryton?" she tried again.

"Yes," he replied. Elizabeth gave up. If he did not want to talk to her, she would not talk to him. She turned to Mr. Bingley, Edward, and Jane and listened to their conversation, and added things when it was proper. She glanced over at Mr. Darcy once, and he was listening to their conversation. She did not want to risk making eye contact again, so she turned back.

They continued to talk for a few more minutes before Edward stopped them.

"We should probably be going back to Longbourn. Our parents will be wondering what is taking us so long, we thank you for allowing us to stay and talk," he said. They all got up and walked out of the house.

"Thank you for stopping by," said Mr. Bingley. "I am glad that we were able to meet before the Meryton Ball. If it is not too bold, Miss Bennet, I hope that I might be able to dance with you at the Meryton Ball, if you are not otherwise engaged."

"I am not engaged," replied Jane. They all said their goodbyes, Mr. Bingley offered to order his carriage for them, but Edward said it was not necessary (he did not want Mrs. Bennet to see that they had been at Netherfield because she would overreact, but he did not tell Mr. Bingley that). Mr. Darcy's consisting of a nod, and Elizabeth, Jane, and Edward walked toward Longbourn.


	4. Chapter 4

AU: How would things at the Bennet household be different if Elizabeth had a twin brother: Edward?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pride and Prejudice _or any of the characters. This is just a story that I am writing for fun.

When Edward, Elizabeth, and Jane returned to Longbourn, Mrs. Bennet was having one of her fits. She was worried that something had happened to them and then the whole family would be ruined. Jane comforted her and reminded her over and over that nothing had happened, and there was nothing to worry about; she knew better than to tell her mother where they had been because she knew that her mother would overreact and try to get her back over to Netherfield right away. Elizabeth and Edward slipped out and went into Mr. Bennet's library to talk to him.

"Did you have to be gone so long?" asked Mr. Bennet. "Your mother tried to send out one of the servants after you."

"We went to Netherfield," said Edward. "I told you that Mr. Bingley wanted to meet my two eldest sisters before the Meryton Ball, and I thought that today was a good day to do it."

"You just wanted to get away from your mother's excitement over Mr. Bingley," he said laughing. "Why did you not take me with you?" They all laughed. "What did you think of him, Lizzy?"

"He seems a good man. I approve of him."

"You approve of him for Jane, but not yourself?" asked Mr. Bennet. He had picked up on Elizabeth's wording.

"Yes." Elizabeth paused. "He is a good, kind man, but he admitted that he is not too much of a reader. He is quick to find the good in people, as Jane is. I think that, given time, they will do well together."

"I thought as much. I knew that you would react as such since I met him. I believe he will do well for Jane. Were you able to make out Mr. Darcy's character any, Lizzy?"

"Not at all, I tried to talk to him, but he would only answer with single words, never actually full sentences."

"Well, I think that he is none of your concern, Lizzy," stated Edward. He seems proud, but I will not judge him fully yet. I believe we will be able to sketch his character better at the Meryton Ball. We will be able to see his reactions to a large group of people whom he is not familiar with."

"I am disposed to draw my conclusions as I see, but, since you are not going to pass your judgment yet, I will wait to draw my final conclusions."

"You know, Lizzy, he may be no worse than the average rich man who is used to getting his way," commented Mr. Bennet.

"Why are you two so intent on me judging the character of Mr. Darcy? Is there a reason for this?" asked Elizabeth.

"No reason," answered Edward truthfully. "We are just discussing him as we would discuss any new person in the neighborhood."

"Alright, but I do not need you two trying to marry me off to someone that I barely know. I already have Mother to do that for me." They all laughed. They heard a knock on the door to the library.

"Who is it?" asked Mr. Bennet.

"It's me, Father," replied Jane.

"Come in, Jane," replied Mr. Bennet.

"Mother has sent me to bring Lizzy and Ed to talk to her. I tried to tell her that we just went for a walk, but she said that we would be too tired if we were walking the entire time that we were gone. I insisted that we had stopped for a short time, and we lost track of the time, but she does not believe me."

"Alright, Jane," replied Elizabeth. She and Edward got up and followed Jane out of the library to the sitting room, where their mother was waiting.

"Where were you this afternoon?" asked Mrs. Bennet. "You could not have been walking the whole time."

"As Jane said, we stopped for a bit, and we lost track of time," replied Elizabeth.

"And _where_ did you stop?" asked Mrs. Bennet.

"We stopped in the grove of trees at the back of Longbourn Estate," replied Edward. They were trying to keep their acquaintance with Mr. Bingley a secret as long as possible, so that Mrs. Bennet would not try to use the acquaintance to get Mr. Bingley to fall in love with Jane.

"We sat on the fallen tree near the brook," added Elizabeth. That grove was a place that Elizabeth and Edward had spent many hours playing as children, so they were quite familiar with it.

Mrs. Bennet gave up on her inquiry. She did not fully believe her three eldest children, but she would find out eventually where they had been. Elizabeth and Edward went back to Mr. Bennet's library.

The rest of the day went on without much mishap. As they were getting ready for bed, Elizabeth and Jane talked about Mr. Bingley.

"He seems a very nice man," said Jane. "He was very happy to be meeting some more neighbors. I feel that he will be a good neighbor."

"From my observations, he was glad to meet you more so than me. He seems a good match for you." They giggled.

"Lizzy," scolded Jane once they had stopped laughing. "I barely know him."

"But he was very attentive to you today," commented Elizabeth. "He asked your opinion on many things that Edward could have adequately answered."

"He was just being polite," said Jane blushing.

"You can think that, if it makes you feel better." Jane and Elizabeth talked for a few more minutes before going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

AU: How would things at the Bennet household be different if Elizabeth had a twin brother: Edward?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pride and Prejudice _or any of the characters. This is just a story that I am writing for fun.

Quick Apology: I have been trying to post on a daily basis, but this chapter took a bit more time because there are more differences in this chapter and I wanted to make sure they were good. Also, crazy days make it hard to write good chapters.

The next two days were uneventful for the Bennet family other than the fact that Mrs. Bennet had found out that Elizabeth, Edward, and Jane had been to Netherfield to meet Mr. Bingley. She was upset with them for keeping it a secret, but she soon got over it because it meant that Jane had an advantage over everyone else because she had already met Mr. Bingley. Lydia and Kitty were excited about the Meryton Ball and would talk of nothing else. Mary often gave her opinion on balls, but they were usually ignored. Jane and Elizabeth held private conversations about their visit to Netherfield and how that might affect the ball, but did not say anything to the rest of the family. Mrs. Bennet could not wait to be introduced to Mr. Bingley and to see that he danced with her daughters. Mr. Bennet and Edward kept quiet on the subject.

The afternoon of the Meryton ball was chaotic. Mrs. Bennet made sure that the servants took extra time in preparing Jane for the ball. Kitty and Lydia took almost an hour to decide what to wear. Mary tried to convince Mrs. Bennet to let her stay home from the ball, but she was told that she must go.

When the time came, they all climbed into the carriage and went to the ball. Once there, they made the usual greetings. Kitty and Lydia went off to find some of the young men so that they could dance. They were determined to dance as many dances as possible.

Mr. Bingley and his party were not yet at the ball, but they were already greatly talked about. Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas soon found each other and were exchanging their knowledge of him and his party. Mrs. Bennet boasted that her son had gone shooting with him on multiple occasions (which Edward had told admitted to Mrs. Bennet once she found out about the visit), and that her two eldest daughters had been for a short visit to Netherfield with their brother.

Mary found her way to a chair on the edge of the room. Mr. Bennet went to go talk to Sir William Lucas and some of the other gentlemen that had come to the ball with their families.

Elizabeth, Jane, and Edward walked through the crowd, greeting acquaintances, and moving on. They soon found Charlotte Lucas, she was close to all three of the eldest Bennets, but was closest to Elizabeth.

"Hello, Charlotte," greeted Elizabeth.

"Hello, Lizzy, Jane, and Edward," she responded.

They had started to talk about what was happening in each others' lives, but the music started up, and so they moved to the side of the room to continue their conversation.

Lydia and Kitty were already on the dance floor with their first partners for the evening.

The Bingley party arrived directly after the first song finished. The room was quiet for a moment, but the music started back up and everyone went back to their dancing and conversations. As soon as Mrs. Bennet saw them come in, she started making her way over to Jane, Elizabeth, and Edward, insisting that they go and greet him directly. They followed her as she threaded her way through the room toward Mr. Bingley, but she let Edward get ahead of her as they approached, so that he could make the proper introductions.

"Young Mr. Bennet, it is good to see you and your sisters again," greeted Mr. Bingley. He smiled warmly at all of them, but his gaze lingered on Jane.

"Mr. Bingley, it is a pleasure. Please allow me to introduce my mother, Mrs. Bennet."

"It is a pleasure, Mrs. Bennet," said Mr. Bingley. "And let me introduce my sister, Miss Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, and her husband Mr. Hurst." They all exchanged greetings. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley separated from the party and found seats along the edge of the room. Mr. Darcy stayed next to Mr. Bingley, but said nothing.

"It is so good of you to come, Mr. Bingley; I hope you have come ready to dance," said Mrs. Bennet.

"Indeed I have, I do love a good dance. Miss Bennet, would you do me the honor of dancing the next with me?" asked Mr. Bingley.

"I would be honored," replied Jane.

"And you, sir," said Mrs. Bennet talking to Mr. Darcy. "Are you fond of dancing?" Mrs. Bennet had heard from Lady Lucas that Mr. Darcy was at least twice as rich as Mr. Bingley and had a great estate in Derbyshire. Since Jane and Mr. Bingley seemed to be getting along well, Mrs. Bennet would try and get Mr. Darcy to spend time with Elizabeth.

"I rarely dance," replied Mr. Darcy. He turned to join Mr. and Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley. Mr. Bingley excused himself from the group and followed Mr. Darcy.

"Darcy," he said, about to ask him why he was behaving in this odd manner. Though Mr. Darcy was not the person to go out and talk to everyone, he was usually friendly enough. Bingley had never seen Darcy act in this manner before.

"Not now, Bingley," said Darcy. The song that had been playing finished. "Go join your partner. We can talk later." Mr. Bingley went back to Jane slightly confused at Darcy's actions. She smiled warmly at him as he approached and they went to the dance floor together. Edward and Elizabeth went back over to where Charlotte was standing.

"I see that Jane and Mr. Bingley are dancing," commented Charlotte.

"Yes," replied Elizabeth. "He seems to be pleased with her."

"Indeed," replied Charlotte. They watched the dance in silence. Many of the young ladies in the room passed them because they wanted to dance with Edward. They were hoping that he would see them and ask. Being a handsome, young gentleman who could dance well, he was a much desired dance partner.

"Edward, please ask someone to dance," said Elizabeth, as the song was ending. She was tired of all the young ladies passing in front of them and blocking their view of the dance. She wanted to keep an eye on Jane.

"But if I ask one of them to dance, then I will have to dance with them all. I am not fond of dancing with most of the young ladies here because we do not have much in common. It is hard to have a sensible conversation with them because most of them barely read. Ever since returning from the university last month, I have found it hard to spend time with that type of young lady. I get that silly behavior from Kitty and Lydia enough as it is."

"I know that, but they do not know that. To them university is just another thing that makes you a desirable dance partner," replied Elizabeth. The music for the next song started, and the couples were lining up, including Jane and Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth smiled seeing that they were dancing together again.

"Well, it is too late for this dance," said Edward triumphantly.

"But not too late for the next," replied Elizabeth smartly. Charlotte smiled. She had seen Elizabeth and Edward have little spats like this many times growing up. She had learned many years ago to not try and sort it out; they would reach either an agreement or an impasse and then move on.

"Charlotte," said Edward. "Will you dance the next with me?"

"Of course, though I do not know whether to be flattered or insulted. Do you ask me to keep others from wanting to dance with you or do you ask me because you want to dance with me?" she asked in jest.

"I ask you because I want to dance with you, and if that means that others will not want to dance with me, I will not be disheartened," he replied smiling.

"That was the best possible answer," replied Charlotte smiling back. Elizabeth smiled. She had always thought about Edward and Charlotte being together, but she did not want to push it. She hoped that they might grow fond of each other that way, but for now, she was glad that they were friends.

The dance soon ended, and Mr. Bingley and Jane came over to where Elizabeth, Edward, and Charlotte were standing.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing the next with me, Miss Bennet?" asked Mr. Bingley, speaking to Elizabeth.

"I would be honored," she replied, knowing that he was asking more out of politeness. The musicians had paused for a minute, but they started playing again, and Elizabeth, Mr. Bingley, Charlotte, and Edward all went out to the dance floor. Elizabeth saw Mrs. Bennet making her way over to talk to Jane.

During the dance, Elizabeth noticed Mr. Bingley sneaking glances at Jane when the opportunity afforded itself. It made her smile even more. She also caught Mr. Darcy watching the dance very intently; she did not know what to think of it, so she pushed it out of her mind. When the dance was finished, she and Mr. Bingley returned to where Jane was standing. Mrs. Bennet complimented him on his superior dancing. Mr. Bingley thanked her, and then he turned to Jane and immediately asked her to dance with him again. She accepted, smiling back at him. Charlotte and Edward soon joined them, and Edward introduced her to Mr. Bingley. When the music started back up again, Jane and Mr. Bingley went back on the dance floor. This time, Mr. Darcy stood up with Miss Bingley. Charlotte excused herself and went over to her mother. Mrs. Bennet went to find Mr. Bennet and tell him of Jane's dancing with Mr. Bingley again. The fact that Mr. Bennet could clearly see the dance floor never occurred to Mrs. Bennet.

"So he does dance," commented Elizabeth to Edward as she watched Mr. Darcy dance. She was still trying to figure him out, but she was having no luck. She wished that he had said more when they had visited Netherfield.

"Indeed, but he is dancing with someone he is well acquainted with," responded Edward. They walked around the edge of the room and took two empty seats next to Mary, so that Elizabeth was between Mary and Edward.

"I take little pleasure in a ball," commented Mary dryly. She was glad that they had come so that she could have someone to complain to.

"I would take more pleasure in this one if there were more partners as agreeable as Jane's," replied Elizabeth. They were quiet as they watched the dance pass. Elizabeth noticed that Mr. Darcy did not seem very pleased with his partner.

"It seems that Mr. Darcy is not even pleased with the people that he is better acquainted with," said Elizabeth to Edward.

"It would seem. I think he would be more pleased if he had my beautiful sister as his partner," replied Edward.

"You are almost as bad as our mother," said Elizabeth laughing. Edward laughed too.

"I just want to see you happy, Lizzy," replied Edward more seriously.

"You know that I will not be happily married unless it is someone that I deeply love."

"I know, but a brother can always hope that his sister will be married to someone she loves and that can take care of her every wish."

At the end of the song, Jane and Mr. Bingley found chairs on the opposite side of the room and talked through the next dance. Mrs. Bennet passed them many times, trying to figure out how they were getting along, and after every pass she reported back to Mr. Bennet, who was getting tired of hearing of everything that Mrs. Bennet had to report.

The rest of the ball went much the same way. Jane and Mr. Bingley danced, and they also went over to where his sisters were sitting and talked to them. Mr. Darcy did not dance again. Elizabeth danced with a young gentleman, but mostly out of courtesy. He was an idiot, but she put up with him. Mary sat the entire time in her same seat, and Kitty and Lydia danced as many dances as they possibly could. Mr. Bennet put up with Mrs. Bennet's raptures about Jane being a favorite of Mr. Bingley's. At the end of the night, they were all ready to leave for one reason or another, and they went straight to bed when they got back to Longbourn.

Jane and Elizabeth talked about Mr. Bingley. Jane thought he was a wonderful young man. Jane also talked about how pleasing his sisters were. Elizabeth kept her thoughts on the sisters to herself. They soon went to sleep, because both of them were tired after the long night.


	6. Chapter 6

AU: How would things at the Bennet household be different if Elizabeth had a twin brother: Edward?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pride and Prejudice _or any of the characters. This is just a story that I am writing for fun.

Update: I am going to switch to posting every other day because I want to make sure that the chapters are good instead of writing them as fast as I can. I want to thank everyone who is reading and commenting; it means a great deal to me.

The next day, the Bennet family slept a bit later than usual. They had stayed at the Meryton Ball late and everyone was tired. After breakfast, the entire family went to the sitting room. Everyone had their individual enjoyments. Mr. Bennet was reading the paper; Mrs. Bennet was thinking about out to get Jane and Mr. Bingley to spend more time together; Edward was reading a book that had been recommended to him by one of his university friend with whom he still communicated; Jane and Elizabeth were working on their embroidery; Mary was reading one of Fordyce's sermons; and Kitty and Lydia were making over some bonnets that they had been working on.

"Mr. Bennet, did you see that Mr. Bingley danced with Jane most of the night?" Mrs. Bennet asked. "He seems very well pleased with her. He danced with Lizzy once, but then he went directly back to dancing with Jane. He could hardly keep his eyes away from her."

"I am well aware of the fact that Mr. Bingley danced with Jane several times last night. I had a perfectly good view of the dance floor from my seat, and you found it necessary to inform me every time that Mr. Bingley stood up with Jane," replied Mr. Bennet dryly. Jane and Elizabeth smiled at each other. Elizabeth could tell that Jane was quite happy with Mr. Bingley's attentions to her, but she knew that Jane was not one to share her emotions easily, even though Elizabeth and Jane were close, Jane did not open up her emotions much. Elizabeth wanted a change to talk to her in private.

"Jane, would you like to go for a short walk with me around the grounds?" asked Elizabeth.

"I would love to," replied Jane. She wanted to talk to Elizabeth. She was happy, but she did not know how to properly express it. Elizabeth always knew the questions to ask to help her sort through what she was thinking. Edward looked up from his book at Elizabeth; he gave her a look asking (silently) if she wanted him to accompany them. Elizabeth shook her head slightly. She needed to get Jane alone if she was going to get Jane to talk about the previous evening.

After Elizabeth and Jane retrieved their shawls, they went outside and started walking around Longbourn Estate. They were silent for a moment before Elizabeth spoke up.

"You seemed to enjoy Mr. Bingley's company last night," she commented.

"He is a very respectable young man. He is kind." Jane paused for a moment. "He is handsome too. Oh, Lizzy, I do not know what to think. He is different than any other man I have ever met." Elizabeth smiled.

"He seems to admire you greatly. I am happy that you are pleased with him. I think that he could make you very happy, Jane," she replied.

"Lizzy," scolded Jane. "I hardly know him yet; it is too early to talk about that kind of thing." Jane blushed. She had only known Mr. Bingley for a few days, but she knew that Elizabeth was right. They continued on in silence for a minute. Elizabeth again broke the silence.

"I saw you talking to Mr. Bingley's sisters. What did you think of them?"

"I think that they will be very good neighbors. They were very kind." Jane saw Elizabeth make a face. "Did you not like them?"

"Not at all, they seemed to not be pleased with being at the Meryton ball at all, but I am glad that you approve of them. If you and Mr. Bingley spend more time together, then you will probably be seeing them more often as well." Jane blushed slightly again.

Elizabeth was pleased with what she learned from Jane on their walk, so she decided to head back toward the house. Jane followed, thinking about Mr. Binlgey.

* * *

><p>The family stayed at Longbourn for the whole day. After dinner, Elizabeth and Edward joined Mr. Bennet in his study. They talked about their reading. When they had finished the discussion for the day, Mr. Bennet asked them a question.<p>

"What do you two think of Mr. Bingley?"

"I approve of him. He seems to be a very agreeable man," said Elizabeth. Edward echoed his sentiments.

"You have met him yourself, why do you ask, Father?" asked Edward.

"I just wanted to know what you think. You both have had a chance to talk to him more than I have. If something comes out of him spending time with Jane, I want to make sure that he is a good man."

"He is father," reiterated Edward. Mr. Bennet nodded.

"Alright, you may go now." Mr. Bennet smiled at Elizabeth and Edward. They left the room. They decided to go to the back garden. They told one of the servants where they were going in case Mrs. Bennet asked for them.

Once in the garden, Elizabeth and Edward talked about the possibility of Jane and Mr. Bingley becoming more than just acquaintances. They both liked the idea but knew that they would have to wait and see what would happen. They knew that Jane was getting enough pressure to marry Mr. Bingley from their mother; they did not need to add any more to her.

Elizabeth longed to ask Edward about his dancing with Charlotte, but she decided to not say anything at the present time. She did not want to scare him by bringing up anything he did not want to talk about. Edward could tell that Elizabeth was holding back a question, but he did not say anything. She usually had reasons for holding questions. After sitting outside for a few more minutes, they headed back into the house.

* * *

><p>Everyone went to bed earlier than they had the previous night. They were all still a bit tired from the previous day. Elizabeth and Jane did not talk about Mr. Bingley because Elizabeth did not want to push Jane into anything and would not bring it up unless Jane did first.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

AU: How would things at the Bennet household be different if Elizabeth had a twin brother: Edward?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pride and Prejudice _or any of the characters. This is just a story that I am writing for fun.

Apology: I am sorry about the delay in posting, mid-terms are coming up and my professors are piling on the homework. I will try to update as often as I can, but the next two weeks will, unfortunately, be less frequent.

The next day, Elizabeth and Edward walked with Kitty and Lydia to Meryton. Kitty and Lydia went in one of the shops to look for supplies to make over a rather ugly bonnet that they had gotten. Elizabeth and Edward chose not to go in the shop. They did not always walk to Meryton with Kitty and Lydia, but they had wanted to go for a walk, so they accompanied their youngest sisters.

Edward and Elizabeth went into the bookshop. They always liked to look at the books. Mr. James, the shopkeeper, was always glad to see the Bennet twins. They had been coming in the bookstore since they were old enough to read.

"Young Mr. Bennet, Miss Bennet, can I help you find anything in particular today?" asked Mr. James.

"No, thank you," replied Edward. "We were just looking around."

"I am to get several new books from London in a few weeks. Would you like me to send word to Longbourn when they arrive?"

"Yes, please," replied Edward. Mr. James let Edward and Elizabeth look around the shop. They did not find anything that they wanted, so they thanked Mr. James and left the shop. They walked in the direction of the shop that Lydia and Kitty were in. As they approached, they saw the girls come out and heard Lydia call to them.

"Lizzy! Ed! Wait 'till you hear our news!" Lydia called out. Elizabeth wished that Lydia would learn some restraint in these types of circumstances. When they met, Elizabeth gave Lydia a warning look, trying to remind Lydia of the proper way to act, but Lydia did not notice. She was too excited.

"Mrs. Miller, the shop keeper's wife, just told us that the Militia is coming to Meryton!" squealed Lydia.

"They arrive in the middle of next week!" added Kitty.

"Think of all of the officers!" Lydia and Kitty sighed thinking of Meryton being filled with handsome young men in their regimentals.

"Think of all the new dance partners we will have!" said Kitty. Edward and Elizabeth looked at each other. They knew that they should get Lydia and Kitty home before they made more of a scene than they already had; a few people had stopped and turned toward the young girls as they were talking rather loudly about the Militia.

"Come on, Kitty and Lydia," said Edward. "We should be getting back to Longbourn."

"Mother will want to hear about the Militia," added Elizabeth, trying to entice Lydia and Kitty to hurry home. Lydia and Kitty turned toward Longbourn, talking excitedly about the officers and their uniforms. Elizabeth and Edward walked a few steps behind the girls, so that they would not have to hear their excited prattle.

"Are you not excited about the Militia, Lizzy?" asked Edward jokingly.

"Having a few new faces around Meryton might be nice," she responded. "But I am not nearly as excited as Kitty and Lydia. I am afraid that they might make a fool of themselves."

"I think that they will be just as silly as they always are, with no change." They continued on in silence until they reached Longbourn; Edward was pondering what Elizabeth had said and was reconsidering his stand on the subject. He decided that he would bring it up when he was talking to Mr. Bennet. Kitty and Lydia immediately went into the sitting room to find their mother and to tell her of the Militia. They were hoping that their mother would let them buy new dresses for the Militia. Elizabeth and Edward went straight to their father's library.

"So, what is the news?" asked Mr. Bennet in an amused tone. He added sarcastically, "It takes quite a bit to get Kitty and Lydia excited like that."

"They just heard that the Militia is coming to Meryton," replied Elizabeth.

"That certainly is big news." They all laughed.

"Lydia and Kitty made quite a commotion when they told us about the officers. Should we take a moment to talk to them about what is proper? I think that it might be in order," said Edward. Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"I believe they will act in the same ways that they have been acting for quite some time now," responded Mr. Bennet. "As silly young girls." Elizabeth and Edward exchanged glances; Elizabeth gave him a look that thanked him for seeing her point. Edward gave a slight nod.

"I just think that we should make a point of checking their behavior before the Militia gets here as well as while they are here to be sure that they are not doing anything that will be regrettable."

"I will think about what you have said, but for now I see no point. They are not likely to change their ways at this point, but I do not think them silly enough to do anything that they will regret later." Elizabeth and Edward were not entirely pleased with their father's answer, but they knew that they could not convince him do anything about it at this point. They hoped that he would change his stand on the subject before the youngest two of their sisters did anything truly regrettable.

Elizabeth left Mr. Bennet's library and went into the sitting room, where she found the rest of the family. Edward had stayed in the library to talk to Mr. Bennet. He was hoping to be able to bring up Kitty and Lydia's behavior again among their other conversations. Mary was playing the piano; Jane was working on her embroidery; and Mrs. Bennet was listening to Kitty and Lydia talk excitedly about the officers with a smile on her face. Mrs. Bennet was hoping that one of her daughters might marry a high ranking officer; she herself had always had a soft spot for a man in regimentals.

Elizabeth sat down next to Jane and picked up her embroidery as well.

"You do not seem quite as excited about the arrival of the Militia, Lizzy," teased Jane quietly so that the others could not hear her.

"I am not. I fear that they might not be very good conversationalists, and you know I cannot find interest in a man who cannot hold a decent conversation," replied Elizabeth in an equally joking manner.

"Oh, Lizzy, one of these days, you are going to find someone whom you are attracted to, and then you will have to watch what you say." They both laughed quietly.

"Mother," said Lydia (Jane and Elizabeth could easily hear her across the room and they turned to listen). "I need a new dress before the officers get here. I need to look nice for them."

"As do I," added Kitty, not wanting to be left out of any dress buying.

"Indeed, my dears. I will talk to your father about it later. He would not want his daughters to be a disgrace in front of all the officers," replied Mrs. Bennet indulgently.

"Oooh, all the officers," giggled Lydia and Kitty. Elizabeth rolled her eyes; Jane smiled at her.

The Bennet women spend the remainder of the afternoon in the sitting room. Mr. Bennet and Edward remained in the library. They convened in the dining room when it was dinner time.

As they entered, Elizabeth glanced at Edward, asking silently if he had been able to convince their father to talk to Lydia and Kitty. Edward responded with a small shake of his head, indicating a negative response. Elizabeth sighed. As they were eating, Kitty and Lydia were talking excitedly about the Militia, again. Edward was surprised that they could talk so exclusively about a single subject for that long. Lydia and Kitty kept glancing at Mrs. Bennet, trying to get her to ask Mr. Bennet about their getting new dresses. Mrs. Bennet picked up on the hint.

"Mr. Bennet, since the officers are coming to town and will likely be here the whole of the winter, it would probably be wise to invest in new dresses for our girls."

"What would they need new dresses for?" asked Mr. Bennet, joking with his wife. Jane, Elizabeth and Edward immediately picked up on the joke, Mary did not care enough about dresses to listen to the conversation, and the Mrs. Bennet, Kitty and Lydia were appalled that he would ask such a question.

"There will be many balls and parties, Father," said Lydia.

"And we would not want our daughters to be disgraced in front of all of the officers," added Mrs. Bennet. Lydia and Kitty sighed when they heard the phrase "all of the officers."

"And what is wrong with the dresses that they have?" asked Mr. Bennet.

"The officers have been all over the country, and they have seen all the elegant women," explained Kitty.

"They will not dance with us if we are not dressed well," added Lydia.

"And that would be bad?" asked Mr. Bennet, trying to hold back a smile.

"Indeed it would, Mr. Bennet," replied Mrs. Bennet.

"I will look into our expenses and see if new dresses can be purchased," replied Mr. Bennet. Lydia and Kitty squealed. Mrs. Bennet looked triumphant that she was able to convince Mr. Bennet of letting his daughters get new dresses. In truth, as soon as Mr. Bennet heard that the officers were coming to Meryton, on the previous day, he sat down with his budget and took new dresses into account. He knew that his youngest daughters would be insisting them. He decided, however, to let them wait for a few days, maybe even a week before he would tell them that he would allow them to get new dresses and give them the money for such a purchase. Edward was aware of this plan, as Mr. Bennet had explained that such purchases were necessary when one has daughters. Edward decided to let Elizabeth in on their plan later.

After dinner, the entire family went to the sitting room. They were each engaged in their usual activities. Other than Kitty and Lydia talking excitedly about the officers, there was no real conversation. They heard a knock on the door. A servant answered it and soon came into the sitting room.

"If you please, this just came from Netherfield for Mr. Edward," said the servant.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I am usually not one for cliff hangers, but I wanted to go ahead and post this so that you would know that I have not forgotten about this story. I will try to post as soon as my midterm work will allow me some free time. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

AU: How would things at the Bennet household be different if Elizabeth had a twin brother: Edward?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pride and Prejudice _or any of the characters. This is just a story that I am writing for fun.

The servant handed Edward a note and left the room.

"Well, what does it say?" asked Mrs. Bennet excitedly. She reveled in any opportunity to send Jane to Netherfield to spend time with Mr. Bingley. Edward wanted to wait to read the note until later, but since the servant had given its origin, he knew that he could not avoid reading it at the table. There was just enough time left in the meal that he would not be able to cope with Mrs. Bennet's constant pestering about the note. Edward opened it and quickly read it to himself,"

"Mr. Bingley has invited Jane, Lizzy, and myself to tea tomorrow at Netherfield," reported Edward. Jane smiled. She was excited to spend more time with Mr. Bingley, though she might not admit it to anyone else. Elizabeth was slightly surprised at her inclusion in the invitation, but she attributed it to her being Edward's twin and being close to Jane, which was probably mentioned by Jane to Mr. Bingley at the Meryton Ball. Kitty and Lydia had gotten quiet to listen to what Mr. Bingley had sent.

"Ooh! That is good news!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet. "But do take the carriage this time. We do not want Jane to be too weary to talk to Mr. Bingley." Jane blushed. Elizabeth smiled at Jane, knowing that their mother meant well, but too often embarrassed Jane with comments like those. Jane smiled back at her, telling Elizabeth that she would be fine. Mrs. Bennet started telling Jane what she should wear and how she should set her hair. Jane took it all in stride; Elizabeth rolled her eyes and glanced at Edward. He smiled back at his sister. Edward turned to Kitty and Lydia and asked them a question that no brother really wants to ask his younger sisters.

"Kitty, Lydia, what style of new dresses are you going to get for the arrival of the officers?" He was trying to distract Mrs. Bennet from the subject of their tea with Mr. Bingley, so that Jane would not have to put up with her constant talking.

Kitty and Lydia launched into a lively debate about the style of dresses that they want to please the officers, and they soon got Mrs. Bennet in on the conversation, giving Jane a much needed reprieve. Jane smiled thankfully at Edward, and he smiled back to her. Even though they were no longer young children, the three eldest Bennets looked out for each other, even if it means taking one for the team. Edward had intervened before Elizabeth had the chance because he felt that it was partially his fault that Mrs. Bennet was talking about Mr. Bingley because the note had been directed to him.

After dinner, Edward sent a response to Mr. Bingley, informing him that they would be honored to join him for tea, and Elizabeth and Jane went up to their room to talk.

"Jane, I believe we have you to thank for the invitation to Netherfield," said Elizabeth slyly.

"Oh, Lizzy, don't tease me. I am sure they are just being kind neighbors." Jane blushed.

"Jane, you know that he likes you. He danced almost every dance with you at the Meryton Ball. He is clearly likes you."

"Alright, I can see that you will not be moved on this point," said Jane smiling.

"You cannot argue because it is true, and you will see how true it is tomorrow. Mr. Bingley will pay attention to you alone for most of the afternoon. He will include Edward and me in the conversation, to be sure, but his focus will be on you," stated Elizabeth matter-of-factly. Jane and Elizabeth laughed. They continued to talk in their room for the rest of the night. Since they had four other siblings, they did not have many chances to talk to each other alone. They enjoyed the time that they spent with Edward, but there were time when they needed to talk to each other, sister to sister. They enjoyed their private talks and tried to have them often, but it was rare that they could have long talks. Their talks were usually short.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mrs. Bennet was bubbling with excitement about Jane seeing Mr. Bingley again. There was no dissuading her excitement. For Jane's sake, Elizabeth and Edward tried to distract her with anything and everything they could think of, but she would only momentarily be distracted before she would go right back to instructing Jane on how she should dress and how she should act to best attract Mr. Bingley. Jane was taking everything in stride, but the constant attention of her mother was wearing on her. She was glad that afternoon when Mrs. Bennet sent her put to start getting ready. Elizabeth joined her upstairs.<p>

"Thank you for trying to distract our mother today," Jane said as one of the servants was helping her set her hair.

"I did try, Jane, but she cannot be distracted once she is set so adamantly on something."

"Indeed." Elizabeth also got ready, and they went downstairs when it was time to leave for Netherfield. Mrs. Bennet was waiting at the bottom of the stairs; she wanted to be sure that Jane looked her best before leaving for Netherfield. Mrs. Bennet approved of Jane's appearance, so Jane, Elizabeth, and Edward went outside to the waiting carriage. Edward helped his sisters into the carriage and then climbed in himself.

The drive to Netherfield was a short one. As they approached, they saw Mr. Bingley waiting on the veranda. He disappeared, and then reappeared at the door just as they arrived at the house. Mr. Bingley helped the two sisters out of the carriage and turned to shake Edward's hand.

"I am so glad that you were able to come to tea!" said Mr. Bingley, almost too excitedly.

"We were grateful for your invitation," replied Edward.

"Please, come into the house, Caroline, Mr. Darcy, and Mr. and Mrs. Hurst are waiting in the drawing room," said Mr. Bingley. Bingley offered his arm to Jane; he turned to offer his other arm to Elizabeth, but Edward had already taken her arm. Edward would not obviously push Jane and Bingley together, but he would facilitate the relationship in the subtle ways that he could. Elizabeth was aware of Edward's intentions, and she did not argue. Elizabeth could tell that Jane was happy with Mr. Bingley, and Elizabeth also wanted to help their emerging relationship.

In the drawing room, they found the rest of the Bingley party. Everyone made their greetings and sat down. Mr. Bingley sat in a chair near Jane, who was on a couch with Elizabeth and Edward, Edward sitting between his two sisters. Caroline and Mrs. Hurst were sitting on a couch across from the Bennets. Mr. Hurst settled in a couch against with wall with a glass of wine that was clearly not his first. Mr. Darcy took the chair to the right of Elizabeth. Elizabeth was intrigued at Mr. Darcy's choice of seat, for there were other seats which he could have chosen that were not next to her.

Caroline and Mrs. Hurst were talking with Jane, Bingley, and Edward; Caroline and Mrs. Hurst were asking questions about the Bennets' extended family. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy listened to the conversation for a bit before Mr. Darcy turned to Elizabeth.

"Miss Bennet, you asked about the Netherfield library the last time you were here, do you read much?" he asked quietly. He talked quietly because he did not want Caroline to join in the conversation because the always turned the conversation to something that she was interested in, and books definitely did not interest her.

"I do read quite a bit," replied Elizabeth. She was surprised at this change in Mr. Darcy. He had barely spoken a word to her the last time that they were here, and this time he was initiating the conversation. "My father, brother, and I enjoy reading and discussing as often as possible."

"I was thinking that after tea, if you are interested, that you, well, you and your brother," he paused, for a second, trying to gather his thoughts. He did not know why it was so difficult to talk to her. "I could show you the library if you are interested," he finally spat out, at a normal volume instead of the quieter on he had been using earlier. Caroline Bingley immediately turned her head to Darcy and Elizabeth, not wanting to be left out of the conversation with Darcy. She spoke up before Elizabeth could respond.

"Come now, Mr. Darcy, I thought that we were all going to play a friendly game of cards after tea. We would not want to deprive Miss Bennet of a good card game." Elizabeth could tell that Mr. Darcy did not enjoy Caroline's company as much as she enjoyed his. She still thought that Mr. Darcy was a proud man, but she felt sorry for him. She turned to Mr. Darcy.

"I would be very interested to see the library, thank you." Edward heard mention of a library and listened closer to the conversation but did not turn toward it. If his favorite sister were to become acquainted with Mr. Darcy and fall in love with him, he would not object. Darcy seemed a good fellow to him, though maybe a bit proud. Edward also knew that Darcy had a great estate in Derbyshire; Edward had decided that having a great estate would give one a good reason to be slightly proud. Caroline was not pleased at this turn.

"Then we shall all go down to the library together after tea, I am sure that the other Bennets will want to see it as well," said Caroline, speaking loud enough to draw the attention of the entire room, save Mr. Hurst who was now asleep on his couch.

"I would rather not go to the library," said Mr. Bingley. "It is not that I do not like to read," he added quickly. "But I just find that there are so many other things to do.

"I feel the same way," said Jane quietly. She and Mr. Bingley smiled at each other.

"The library is a boring place, Caroline," said Mrs. Hurst who had not heard the rest of the conversation. If she had, she probably would have agreed with Caroline because she wanted Caroline to marry Mr. Darcy as much as Caroline wanted it herself. "You said the other day that you would be perfectly happy to stay away from it yourself." Caroline shot a hateful glance to her sister; she knew that there was nothing that she could do at this point. She took comfort in the fact that the Bennets would leave later in the day, and she could have Mr. Darcy practically to herself.

Mr. Darcy was surprised that Mrs. Hurst had not tried to help Caroline and get everyone to go to the library, but he was glad for it. He was unsure of Elizabeth at first because he was afraid that she would be like all of the other young ladies that he met, after his money instead of wanting to get to know him as a person. He was wary of her because he did not know if she knew of his fortune. He guessed that she knew he was rich, but he did not know if she knew how rich he actually was. He was afraid that she might turn out like the rest of the young ladies, but there seemed to be something different about her, so he thought that he should give her a chance.

Soon, the servants came in and served tea. Mr. Hurst was left sleeping on the sofa, and no one mentioned him. Their conversations turned to more of a group nature, but Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy did not participate. They just sat and listened as the rest of the party talked.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So... apparently I like to stop in the middle of things, leaving a bit of a cliff hanger. I know this is not really dramatic, but, it is what it is. I will be working on another chapter this weekend, and I will get it up as soon as I can, but I've got three major tests next week, so I cannot promise anything. Thanks to everyone who is reading!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

AU: How would things at the Bennet household be different if Elizabeth had a twin brother: Edward?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pride and Prejudice _or any of the characters. This is just a story that I am writing for fun.

After tea, the party moved over to a table to play cards. Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth stayed in their seats. Caroline hoped that they would just stay in the room, so she could watch them from the card game. Mr. Darcy waited until Caroline was seated and the game had started before turning to Elizabeth.

"Miss Bennet, would you like to accompany me to the library?" he asked. He did not notice Caroline's obvious displeasure to this question because he was looking at Elizabeth.

"That would be lovely," replied Elizabeth, looking straight back at Mr. Darcy. He seemed so different from when they first met. Caroline was upset that she had sat down to the game of cards because she did not have a good excuse to leave the game and follow them to the library. Edward smiled to himself; maybe Elizabeth would fall in love with Mr. Darcy. Edward did not want his sister to marry anyone less worthy.

Elizabeth followed Mr. Darcy down the corridor to the library. He opened the door to the library. There was a fire lit in the fireplace. Darcy had told one of the servants to light a fire during tea. Elizabeth was amazed. Before she even looked at the books, she was in awe of the room. It was a larger room, beautifully furnished. The walls were covered in books. The shelves were a dark wood. They gave the room a warm feel. Elizabeth walked around the room, admiring the beauty as well as looking at the books. The library hosted a variety of authors and titles, not just from the British Empire, but around the world. Some were in their original language, others translated into English.

"It's beautiful," Elizabeth finally said as she looked around.

"Indeed," Mr. Darcy said, looking at Elizabeth. She did not notice him watching her. "I have found that this is my favorite room in this house."

"I would spend as much time here as possible if I lived here," replied Elizabeth. "But, surely you have great library at your home?"

"Yes, Pemberly does have a great library. My father made a point to build it up, and I have continued his work since his death." Elizabeth turned to look at Mr. Darcy, the man in this room was nothing like the one she first met; he was even different from the one who was at tea earlier. He seemed more relaxed.

"I heard Caroline mentioning something about your sister, Georgiana, at tea. She is younger I gather?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, she is sixteen. She was left in the care of my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam and myself when my father died. She is a bright girl."

"Does she stay at Pemberly by herself? Does she not get lonely?" asked Elizabeth. From what Elizabeth could piece together, Pemberly was a great estate with an equally grand house. She would not be as keen on staying in such a great house by herself, but she figured that she might not enjoy it as much because she had a brother and four sisters, and they all lived together in a smaller house.

"She spends her time mostly in town, but she always goes to Pemberly when I am there, and I see her when I am in town." Mr. Darcy was intrigued by Elizabeth's questions. She was not asking about how rich he was but about his sister. She seemed genuinely interested, not just trying to get on his good side.

"What is she like?" asked Elizabeth. She liked hearing Mr. Darcy talk about his sister. He seemed more relaxed, and it was clear that he was proud of her.

"She is a sweet girl, but she is shy. She does not talk much around a large group of people, but as her older brother, I am almost glad that she does not enjoy large crowds. I try to protect her from people who would want to spend time with her because of how much money she has to her name." Mr. Darcy did not know why he was telling Elizabeth all of these things, but he just found her easy to talk to.

"That is understandable," replied Elizabeth. They stood in silence for a few minutes, turning to look at the books. The silence was broken with the door to the library opening.

"Mr. Darcy, Miss Elizabeth, we are going on a walk through the grounds, would you like to join us?" asked Caroline. Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth looked at each other. It was known that they both enjoyed walks out of doors, so they could not deny interest in the activity. Darcy knew that Caroline had suggested this activity to make sure that he and Elizabeth did not become too close (for Caroline was determined to marry Mr. Darcy and did not want anyone to get in her way); Elizabeth guessed that Caroline had such intentions, but did not know her as well and could not give a definitive answer.

Caroline lead the way out of the room, Elizabeth followed behind her, and Mr. Darcy came last, closing the door behind him. They met everyone in the hall where the servants helped the ladies with their wraps. Elizabeth noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Hurst was not a part of the party; she guessed that Mr. Hurst was still on the sofa where they left him, and Mrs. Hurst was probably in the sitting room as well. Elizabeth thought that Mrs. Hurst did not seem one to enjoy the outdoors.

The group went outside and walked to a grove of trees that was near the house. Mr. Bingley and Jane had fallen into step and were talking to each other. Elizabeth had gathered that Mr. Darcy did not return the attentions given to him by Caroline, so she fell into step with him. He smiled gratefully at her. Caroline saw Elizabeth starting to walk with Mr. Darcy and she quickly went to his other side. Edward walked next to Elizabeth.

"Mr. Darcy, do you remember the name of that opera we went to while we were in town last month?" asked Caroline. She was trying to direct the conversation away from anything that Elizabeth could talk about.

"It escapes my mind at the moment. Miss Bennet, Edward, have you had the chance to read much of Jonathan Swift?" asked Mr. Darcy. He was trying to turn the conversation away from Caroline. He was frustrated with Caroline's constant insistence to monopolize the conversation with trivialities that no one really cared for. Elizabeth laughed to herself at Caroline's insistence to get Mr. Darcy's attentions and his obvious dislike of her attentions.

"I have had the chance. My brother and I read some of his work a few years ago," replied Elizabeth.

"We quite enjoyed it," added Edward. "We read through _Gulliver's Travels_."

"I enjoyed that when I read it," replied Mr. Darcy.

"Tell me about it, Mr. Darcy," said Caroline when she saw that the conversation could not be turned from that of literature.

"I'm afraid even a great orator could not re-tell the story in a way that gives it justice," said Edward.

"There is something about the way that the words fall on the page that makes it more enchanting if you read it yourself," added Elizabeth. Caroline frowned. She was frustrated; there was no way that she could combat the three of them to turn the conversation toward herself. She decided to catch up with Jane and Mr. Bingley to see if there was anything forming between the two of them. She had focused all of her attention on Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy that she had not thought to see if her brother was getting into a relationship with someone who was socially beneath him. Caroline only hoped that Mr. Darcy would not fall into the same trap.

Elizabeth, Edward, and Mr. Darcy talked about Jonathan Swift as well as other authors that they had read. They kept the conversation strictly literary because Mr. Darcy did not want to talk to Caroline, and Elizabeth picked up on his desire to keep her out of the conversation. Edward guessed as much, but he was not sure of anything, so he let Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy drive the conversation.

The rest of the walk was rather uneventful. It was not a long walk, and they were soon back at the house. Edward announced that it was time for him and his sisters to go back to Longbourn. Mr. Bingley was obviously disappointed to see Jane go. Mr. Darcy was disappointed that Elizabeth was leaving as well, but his disappointment was not as obvious. The Bennets thanked Mr. Bingley, Caroline, and Mr. Darcy for the lovely time as the carriage was brought around to the front of the house where they were waiting.

Mr. Bingley helped Jane into the carriage, and Mr. Darcy helped Elizabeth. Edward climbed in after his sisters, and they were soon on their way back to Longbourn.


	10. Chapter 10

AU: How would things at the Bennet household be different if Elizabeth had a twin brother: Edward?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pride and Prejudice _or any of the characters. This is just a story that I am writing for fun.

Apology: I am sorry that it has been such a long time since I have posted. Having mid-terms and being sick at the same time put a damper on my writing, but I am hoping to get back on a good schedule. I am also sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than usual. I wanted to go ahead and post so that you would now that I have not forgotten. Enjoy!

At Longbourn, Mrs. Bennet was waiting next to the window to see when her three eldest children would return from Netherfield. She was confident that, since Jane had spent the whole afternoon with Mr. Bingley, there was a fair chance of her marrying him. When she saw the carriage coming up the drive, she went immediately to the door to meet them. The carriage had just pulled up when Mrs. Bennet got to the door. Edward got out first, and helped his sisters down out of the carriage.

"Hello," said Mrs. Bennet from the door. "Come into the drawing room and tell me all about your afternoon!" said Mrs. Bennet excitedly to Jane. Mrs. Bennet took Jane's hand and lead her into the house. Elizabeth was glad that her mother had focused on Jane; she did not want her mother getting over-excited about Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth did not even know what he was to her yet, other than a nice man. Mr. Darcy had given Mrs. Bennet a bad impression at the Meryton Ball when he did not dance with any of the Bennet daughters, and Mrs. Bennet was upset with him for it, though she often took it out of proportion.

As Mrs. Bennet lead Jane away to the drawing room, Elizabeth and Edward went toward Mr. Bennet's library.

"What do you think of Mr. Darcy now that you have spent more time with him?" asked Edward. He had stopped outside of Mr. Bennet's library. He wanted to talk to Elizabeth before they went tin to talk to their father.

"I found him much more agreeable than I first thought. I would not mind getting to know him better; he seems a good man," replied Elizabeth. "But I would ask that we not talk about him around our mother; I fear that she will blow things out of proportion."

"I understand." Edward knocked on the door of the library.

"Come in," came Mr. Bennet's muffled voice from inside the library. Elizabeth and Edward went in and sat down.

"You mother is talking to Jane now?" asked Mr. Bennet jovially.

"Yes, she met us at the door and went straight to Jane," replied Elizabeth.

"I assume that she will come seek us out when she feels that she can get no more information from Jane," commented Edward. Elizabeth froze up slightly; she did not want to talk to her mother about tea at Netherfield. Her mother might ask what she did. She did not want to talk about spending time with Mr. Darcy. Her mother would take it to the extreme.

Edward noticed Elizabeth's stiffening at his comment, but Mr. Bennet did not seem to take notice. Edward told Mr. Bennet about the tea, omitting the part about Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy going to the library. Edward artfully added Elizabeth's name into the activities of the afternoon. After they finished talking to Mr. Bennet, they left the library. They tried to avoid the sitting room where Mrs. Bennet would be with Jane, but Mrs. Bennet was waiting for them and brought them into the sitting room, smiling at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth realized that she had not asked Jane to not mention Mr. Darcy.

"So, Lizzy, Jane says that you think that Mr. Bingley is attracted to her, though she does not see it herself," said Mrs. Bennet. Elizabeth was relieved that Mrs. Bennet did not ask about Mr. Darcy; she tried not to be too visibly relieved so that Mrs. Bennet would not expect anything.

"I think he likes her, but we do not know him very well," replied Elizabeth carefully; she wanted to try and keep her mother from overreacting. "I think that we should let them get to know each other better." Mrs. Bennet was disappointed with Elizabeth's answers. She was hoping to get a better answer out of Elizabeth.

"And you, Edward?" asked Mrs. Bennet, turning to Edward hopefully. "What do you think?"

"I think the same as Lizzy," replied Edward. Mrs. Bennet was frustrated with them. She tried to get more answers out of them, but they would not give her more information than they already had. After a few minutes of fruitless questioning, Mrs. Bennet left the room to see if she could get information that Elizabeth and Edward might have told Mr. Bennet.

"Thank you," said Jane after Mrs. Bennet had closed the door behind her.

"Siblings are supposed to take care of each other," said Elizabeth, smiling at Jane. They sat in silence for a minute before Mary came in and began practicing the piano. Elizabeth, Edward, and Jane left the room. Elizabeth and Jane went to their room, and Edward to his.


	11. Chapter 11

AU: How would things at the Bennet household be different if Elizabeth had a twin brother: Edward?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pride and Prejudice _or any of the characters. This is just a story that I am writing for fun.

A/N: I am sorry again for the delay, and Good News! I have outlined a basic storyline, so that hopefully will help to write more quickly. Let's see how this goes!

The next few days passed without much happening at the Bennet house, and soon, the day of the officer's arrival had come. Kitty and Lydia had heard from some of the other girls that the officers would be marching through Meryton in the mid-morning. They were up and ready much earlier than they had ever been.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her younger sisters' excitement over seeing the officers. They could talk of nothing else. Mrs. Bennet even agreed to go into town with them, saying that she had always admired a red coat as a young girl.

When Mrs. Bennet, Kitty, and Lydia left the house to go to Meryton, there was a much appreciated quite in the house: even Mary had decided to do some reading instead of playing the piano. Jane was working on her embroidery, and Mr. Bennet was in his library. Elizabeth and Edward decided to go on a walk around the grounds.

"Edward, your dancing with Charlotte at the Meryton Ball was a politeness and not anything else, was it not?" asked Elizabeth curiously. She wanted to know of there were anything that she should be aware of between her brother and her friend.

"It was just a politeness. I only regard her as a friend, for she is your good friend," he replied truthfully. Elizabeth had guessed as much, she knew that since Charlotte was older the match would be frowned upon.

"I understand," replied Elizabeth. "I was just wondering."

"And what about you and Mr. Darcy?" asked Edward, smiling at Elizabeth. "He seems quite taken with you, Lizzy."

"I hardly know what to think," replied Elizabeth. "At first he seemed so cold and distant, but he has changed. I think I just will have to wait and see. If he has changed this much since we first met him, who knows what the true Mr. Darcy is like? I think that part of his distance was just being shy, which is just odd to think of because of his prominence."

"We will have to see," agreed Edward. He smiled. He was glad that Elizabeth was not so against Mr. Darcy as she used to be. He wanted what was best of his sister, and what was best for Elizabeth was for her to fall in love with a man who could take care of her and could combat her strong personality (in a good way). Edward was hopeful that Mr. Darcy could be that man for his sister.

Elizabeth then asked Edward about a book that he had just finished reading that Elizabeth had read before him, and they discussed that for the rest of their walk.

They got back to the house right as the carriage pulled up bringing Mrs. Bennet, Lydia, and Kitty back from Meryton and seeing the officers. Kitty and Lydia could be heard talking about the officers before the carriage stopped at the door. Edward escaped to Mr. Bennet's library, but Elizabeth was taken by Mrs. Bennet and the two girls into the drawing room where they found Jane and Mary.

Kitty and Lydia excitedly told their sisters about all of the officers that they saw. They were constantly interrupting each other, trying to get everything said. Mrs. Bennet even interrupted a few times, telling her side of the story. She said that there were many agreeable officers that she saw.

After listening to the raptures of her sisters of the officers, and hearing her mother drop many hints that she should meet the officers, Elizabeth could not handle it anymore, and she excused herself and went outside, with the intention of walking alone through the grounds. As she passed the gate, she met Charlotte Lucas.

"Lizzy," called Charlotte. "My father is to give a party tonight, and you are all invited." Elizabeth was glad to see her friend, but she was not as pleased that she would have to go back into the house with Charlotte to tell her family of the party. Elizabeth led Charlotte inside and into the drawing room where her mother and sisters were still sitting. Charlotte invited them to the party and told them that the officers were invited in order to meet the families of the neighborhood. When Lydia and Kitty heard that he officers were going to be at the party they squealed in delight. Elizabeth, Jane, Charlotte, and Mary winced at the noise, but Mrs. Bennet was almost as excited as Lydia and Kitty, though it was not proper for her to squeal in delight.

Charlotte stayed for a while longer, talking to the Bennet women. When she left, Elizabeth walked out to the gate with her, and then Elizabeth continued with her walk that she had started before she met Charlotte. Elizabeth had wanted to ask if Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley were going to be at the party, but she did not want to arouse suspicion. As soon as she admitted to something, the rumors would spread, and her mother would not be quiet until she was engaged to Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth admired Mr. Darcy, but she still did not know him very well, and did not want to be rushed into anything. Elizabeth had made it clear many years ago that she would only be enticed to marry if she was deeply in love. Mrs. Bennet did not keep with Elizabeth's wishes and tried to match her with every eligible bachelor that they met, but Elizabeth respectfully declined or deferred the advances that were encouraged by her mother. At this point in time, Mrs. Bennet still believed that Mr. Darcy was as indifferent and proud as he had seemed at the Meryton Ball, and Elizabeth did not care to correct her at that point. Elizabeth, though frustrated with her mother for trying to get her to meet the officers, knew that her mother trying to match her with an officer was better than her mother trying to force her relationship with Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth went back to the house after walking for a few minutes. She went to Mr. Bennet's library.

"I assume you have already heard that we have been invited to a party at Lucas Lodge tonight," said Elizabeth after she entered the library.

"Yes, your mother has just departed from giving us all of the details of their seeing the officers this morning, and of the party which I am told I must attend tonight," replied Mr. Bennet.

"Well, at least it will be a smaller gathering, since it is at Lucas Lodge, instead of the Meryton Arms or a larger meeting area," commented Edward.

"Indeed," responded Mr. Bennet. They continued to talk through the afternoon until Lydia came to get Elizabeth to help them get ready for the party.


	12. Chapter 12

AU: How would things at the Bennet household be different if Elizabeth had a twin brother: Edward?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pride and Prejudice _or any of the characters. This is just a story that I am writing for fun.

After all of the Bennets were ready, when the time came, they went to Lucas Lodge for the party. The officers and a few families were already there. The Bennets were introduced to Colonel Forster and his wife as well as a few of the officers. Kitty and Lydia were in raptures, and had already singled out a few of the officers that they favored the most and were talking to them. Mary went straight to the pianoforte after the initial introductions and began to play the music that she had been practicing for the past week.

Mrs. Bennet had found Mrs. Philips, and they were gossiping rather loudly, much to Elizabeth's chagrin. Mr. Bennet stayed to talk to Sir William Lucas for a minute. Mr. Bingley met Jane at the door, and they were now talking to Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. The two ladies did not look pleased to be there. Elizabeth and Edward moved to seats on the edge of the room. Elizabeth did not see Charlotte yet and wondered at her present absence, but she did not dwell on Charlotte's absence for long. Elizabeth saw Mr. Darcy moving toward her.

"Miss Bennet, Edward," greeted Mr. Darcy as he approached.

"Mr. Darcy," replied Elizabeth.

"Might I sit with you?" asked Mr. Darcy gesturing to a chair next to Elizabeth.

"Yes, you may," replied Elizabeth. They sat in silence for a moment while the remaining families came in and were greeted. Elizabeth saw Charlotte come into the room; Charlotte saw Elizabeth and went over to greet her.

"Hello, Lizzy, Edward, Mr. Darcy," greeted Charlotte. The three greeted her in return. Charlotte shot Elizabeth a glance, silently asking about Mr. Darcy, but Elizabeth pretended not to notice. She did not want to approach the subject of Mr. Darcy with Charlotte until they were in private and could talk frankly to each other. Before they could talk further, Sir William Lucas called Charlotte over to meet Colonel Forster.

"Mr. Darcy, have you had the chance to ride through the forest that I told you about?" asked Edward. Edward had told Mr. Darcy of a forest that was just past Longbourn when they first met and Mr. Darcy had asked Edward about good places to ride a horse.

"I found it quite pleasing," replied Mr. Darcy. "I thank you for telling me of it. Might I ask how you came about finding it? I realize that it is near Longbourn, but it is not on the direct path to anywhere."

"I believe that the honor of finding it goes to my dear sister," replied Edward looking to Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled. "You will have to ask her of how she happened upon it; it is a rather interesting story."

"Might I be so bold as to ask for the story?" asked Mr. Darcy, turning to Elizabeth.

"I will tell you, but it is not as intriguing story as my brother represents it," replied Elizabeth. She turned to Edward who just smiled. "I have always been one to enjoy being out of doors, especially as a child. One day, when I was about ten, and I was tired of embroidering the cushion that I was working on, I went on a walk. Edward and father were talking, and I was ready to be away from my sisters for a while. I ventured out of the grounds of Longbourn. I was rather stubborn and did not heed my father's advice to stay on the grounds when I went walking alone. As I was going along the road, I saw some rather unscrupulous looking men; I knew that it could be bad if they found me alone, so I ran off of the road. I continued to run until I found the forest. I thought that it would be a good place to hide. Once I got to it I was enchanted by its beauty. I stayed there for much longer than I had intended…" at this point Edward interrupted Elizabeth.

"We had to send out a search party because it was beginning to get dark, and Elizabeth had not been seen for a few hours." Elizabeth regained her hold of the story when Edward paused to take a breath.

"I heard people calling for me and immerged from the forest. I was lead back to Longbourn by one of the servants. I was severely reprimanded by my father. I was not allowed to leave the house alone for almost a year. But during that time, I took Edward to the forest and we explored it together. It became one of our favorite places to escape to when we wished to get away from a house full of sisters." Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth, and Edward all smiled at the last comment. Mr. Darcy had listened intently to the entire story; he smiled at Elizabeth's independence and showed genuine worry when Elizabeth told of seeing the unscrupulous men.

"Though I have not been here long, I find that I have grown quite fond of the forest as well," said Mr. Darcy. "I reminds me greatly of some of the woods that are on the grounds of Pemberly."

By this point, Mrs. Bennet had noticed the interactions between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. She called Edward over to her.

"Edward, why did you not tell me that Mr. Darcy was interested in Lizzy?" asked Mrs. Bennet. She was trying to whisper, but she was not being very quiet. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy could not hear her because they were on the other side of the room, but many of the people around her could hear.

"They are just talking, Mother," replied Edward, hoping to dissuade her. Mrs. Bennet and Edward were both watching Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth said something to Mr. Darcy which caused him to smile.

"But look at the way that they are getting along," insisted Mrs. Bennet.

"You will have to talk to Lizzy yourself mother," replied Edward. He got up and went to where Mr. Bennet was sitting. Mrs. Bennet considered approaching Elizabeth, but she was intimidated by the stern looking man. She decided that she would talk to Elizabeth later.

Kitty and Lydia were delighted with the officers. They decided that it was time for dancing, so they went over to Mary at the pianoforte to get her to play something that they could dance to. Mary tried to complain to Mrs. Bennet, but Mrs. Bennet would not listen. Sir William Lucas encouraged Mary to play for Lydia and Kitty because she played the best of all the people in the room. Mary begrudgingly agreed.

Lydia tried to get Jane and Mr. Bingley to dance with them, but they declined. Kitty looked over to Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy, but, much like Mrs. Bennet, Kitty was intimidated by Mr. Darcy and did not want to go over to ask them to dance as well. In the end, Kitty and Lydia and their chosen officers as well as two of the younger Lucas children were the only ones dancing.

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy were talking to each other about book, and noticed the change to the dancing music, but they were much too interested in their conversation to pay attention to the dancing. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy did not see Edward quietly reprimanding Kitty and Lydia and reminding them that they should be more reserved.

Mrs. Bennet could not decide which of her children to watch. She wanted to see the interactions between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy, and between Jane and Mr. Bingley, but she also wanted to watch her youngest daughters dancing with the officers. Mrs. Bennet saw that Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy were mostly interacting in the same ways, so she turned to Jane and Mr. Bingley because she could more easily turn to see Kitty and Lydia from that position. If she had remained in her initial position of watching Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy, she would have seen them smiling at each other.

"I had not realized that others viewed Hamlet in that manner. It is one of the few things that I have not agreed upon with Edward," said Elizabeth.

"Yes, I have always thought that way about Hamlet," replied Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy continued to discuss their views on literary characters until it was time to leave. Elizabeth was surprised that Caroline and Mrs. Hurst had not interrupted them the entire night, but she guessed that they had been focused mostly on Jane and Mr. Bingley.

While they were in the carriage on the way back to Longbourn, Kitty and Lydia distracted Mrs. Bennet with talk of the officers. Elizabeth and Jane escaped up to their room immediately when they got home and were able to avoid Mrs. Bennet's questions for the night.

"I saw that you spend the evening talking to Mr. Darcy," said Jane as they were preparing for bed.

"And you with Mr. Bingley," replied Elizabeth. Both girls smiled.

"It seems that he likes you very much, Lizzy."

"I am not sure of that," replied Elizabeth blushing slightly. "But he seems quite different than he was when we first met him."

"Indeed," replied Jane. They talked a bit more about the evening before going to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

AU: How would things at the Bennet household be different if Elizabeth had a twin brother: Edward?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pride and Prejudice _or any of the characters. This is just a story that I am writing for fun.

Author's Note: I know… I know, I am a horrid person for not posting last week. I really have no good excuse… sorry.

During breakfast the next day, the family was talking about the party the night before.

"Lizzy, why did you not tell me of your closeness to Mr. Darcy? He is such a good man, and handsome too," said Mrs. Bennet.

"Mother, we are not close. We were just talking about books," insisted Elizabeth.

"I saw the way you were looking at each other, Miss Lizzy, you cannot convince me of anything else. And you, Jane, you and Mr. Bingley were getting along quite well." Jane blushed.

"Did you not see me, Mother?" asked Lydia.

"And me?" added Kitty.

"You made fools of yourselves," said Mary dryly.

"Of course, I saw you, dears. The officers were quite taken with you," replied Mrs. Bennet ignoring Mary's comment, but she was not to be distracted from her two eldest daughters. She decided to take a different approach since they were not going to say anything. "Edward, why did you not tell me that Elizabeth was close to Mr. Darcy? Surely you have seen them interact while you were visiting Netherfield?"

"Mother, they talked some, but I did not see it something worthy of mentioning because it was nothing of consequence," replied Edward. Elizabeth shot a grateful glance in Edward's direction. Mrs. Bennet was not pleased with this answer.

"Mr. Bennet, tell Elizabeth and Edward that they must answer my questions more fully," beseeched Mrs. Bennet

"They are giving adequate answers, Mrs. Bennet," said Mr. Bennet from behind his paper. He did not want to get involved in his wife's scheming to try and get their daughters married off to rich men.

"Oh, you take delight in vexing me!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet. "You, Lizzy, and Edward are intent on keeping your secrets about Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth's relationship."

"I know of no such secrets, Mrs. Bennet," replied Mr. Bennet. "If they do exist, I am not aware of their existence."

Before Mrs. Bennet could respond, Hill, the housekeeper came in.

"These just came for Jane and Edward from Netherfield," she said as she handed notes to Jane and Edward.

"Thank you, Hill," said Jane and Edward. Hill left the room.

"Well, what do they say?" asked Mrs. Bennet.

"It says," started Jane, but before she could continue, Mrs. Bennet took the note and read it for herself.

"It is from Miss Bingley inviting Jane to dine with her and Mrs. Hurst, oh, is that not nice!" reported Mrs. Bennet. "Oh… the gentlemen are to dine with the officers, and there is no mention of Lizzy in the invitation either."

"I believe that my invitations to Netherfield have been because I am Edward's twin and it would be rude to not invite me," said Elizabeth.

"What does you note say, Edward?" asked Mrs. Bennet.

"I am invited to go with Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy to dine with the officers," reported Edward. He could have not told Mrs. Bennet what was in the note, but he decided to humor her this time.

"Oh, you can talk to them about your sisters!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet.

"It is hardly the occasion to talk to them about my sisters," stated Edward. "We will be dining with the officers, not privately, Mother."

"But surely you can find some occasion to talk to them about how wonderful your two eldest sisters are!"

"Are we not wonderful as well?" asked Lydia indignantly.

"You are wonderful, dear, but you do not have a very rich gentleman to impress," responded Mrs. Bennet. Lydia was not pleased with Mrs. Bennet's response, but she said noting because she realized that Mrs. Bennet would not be distracted.

"May I have the carriage, Father," asked Jane.

"Yes…" started Mr. Bennet, but he was interrupted by Mrs. Bennet.

"No! You must go on horseback, because it looks like rain, and then you will have to stay the night," said Mrs. Bennet.

"Mother!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"That is highly improper, Mother," said Edward.

"I will not be swayed," said Mrs. Bennet.

And she was not swayed. Soon after Edward left on one horse to meet Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy, Jane left on another to go to Netherfield. Mrs. Bennet tried to get Jane to leave with Edward and meet the gentlemen, but it was out of the way, and Jane would only ride directly to Netherfield if she had to.

As Mrs. Bennet predicted, it did rain, and Jane was soaked by the time she arrived at Netherfield. During the meal, when Caroline and Mrs. Hurst were asking Jane specific questions about her family, Jane fell ill.

A note was sent to Longbourn saying that Jane was ill with a cold, and it was best that she stay there for the time being, and that they would be sure to give her the best care.

"See, it is all as I had planned," said Mrs. Bennet as she was reading the note. Edward was back from dining with the officers at this point.

"I cannot believe that you forced her to do that, Mother," said Edward.

"Well, if Jane dies of this cold, it will be a comfort to know that it was in pursuit of Mr. Bingley, and under your orders," said Mr. Bennet.

"People do not die of colds," said Mrs. Bennet impatiently.

"I think I must go to Netherfield to be with Jane," said Elizabeth.

"Oh, yes, dear, go to Netherfield, but do not spend all of your time with Jane. You must spend your time with Mr. Darcy," said Mrs. Bennet excitedly.

"I will be going for Jane," insisted Elizabeth.

"I guess that is a hint for me to send for the carriage," said Mr. Bennet.

"No, indeed, Father. I would much rather walk."

"Walk all the way to Netherfield, you will not be fit to be seen. You must take the carriage."

"I will not, Mother. I am determined."

"I know, Lizzy, Kitty and I will set you as far as Meryton. We are going to see the officers," said Lydia excitedly.

"I will accompany you," stated Edward. It was decided, and all four of them (Elizabeth, Edward, Lydia, and Kitty) set out together. Kitty and Lydia were talking excitedly about the officers and hoping to catch them early before they were dressed. Elizabeth and Edward reprimanded them for their imprudent talk. Both tried reign in their youngest sisters, but they never listened.

Once they reached Meryton, Lydia and Kitty went off to talk to some of the officers that were out. Elizabeth and Edward made their way on to Netherfield.


	14. Chapter 14

AU: How would things at the Bennet household be different if Elizabeth had a twin brother: Edward?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pride and Prejudice _or any of the characters. This is just a story that I am writing for fun.

Upon arriving at Netherfield, Elizabeth and Edward met up with Mr. Darcy who was walking around outside.

"We are here to inquire after our sister," said Edward.

"Could you show us to her?" asked Elizabeth.

"Indeed," replied Mr. Darcy. He turned and walked toward the house. Elizabeth and Edward followed behind him.

After snaking through a few different hallways, they reached the room where Jane was staying.

"I shall inform Mr. Bingley of your arrival," said Mr. Darcy. "Please come and find us in the sitting room after you have visited your sister. We are all concerned for her health."

"Thank you," replied Edward because Elizabeth had already gone in to see Jane. Mr. Darcy bowed and left.

Edward went into the room and saw Elizabeth tending to Jane. Edward smiled; Elizabeth and Jane had always been close, but they had grown closer to each other while he was away at university. He was glad that his two eldest sisters had grown closer because, though he loved spending time with Elizabeth, she needed to interact more with other women. Elizabeth had always been the adventurous one. She always wanted to try any activity that Edward was doing because she did not want to be outdone by her brother. Though Elizabeth was still adventurous, she had grown more ladylike while he was away at university.

Edward went over to the bed and the three siblings talked for a few minutes. Elizabeth and Edward were trying to discover how sickly Jane was, but she would not complain. Elizabeth was finally able to get a semblance of Jane's condition. The one thing that was clear was that Jane was not able to go home at that time without a severe risk to her health.

Elizabeth and Edward excused themselves from Jane and went to the drawing room to report on Jane's condition.

"How does your sister do?" asked Mr. Bingley worriedly.

"She is unwell, I am afraid that we will have to trespass on your hospitality for a while longer because she is not well enough to be moved at the present time," replied Elizabeth.

"Of course, and you must stay too, until your sister has recovered, and you as well, Edward," replied Mr. Bingley immediately.

"We thank you, but we do not wish to trespass on your privacy," replied Edward.

"I insist, I will send to Longbourn for your clothes directly."

"Thank you sir, you are too kind," replied Elizabeth.

Elizabeth and Edward took their leave and went back to Jane's room. They stayed with their sister until a servant came and showed them to their rooms so that they could prepare for dinner.

Elizabeth was given the room directly next to Jane's, and Edward's room was on the other side of Elizabeth's room.

Once they were ready, Elizabeth and Edward went down together to find Mr. Bingley and the rest of the Netherfield party.

They all enjoyed a pleasant meal, though it was clear that Mr. Bingley was missing Jane, and that Caroline was not pleased with the extra people in the house. Mr. Darcy was quiet during the meal, but he was seated next to Caroline and did not look very pleased. After the meal, they all went into the drawing room.

Mr. Darcy immediately went over to a desk on the side of the room, sat down, pulled out paper, and prepared a quill in order to write a letter. Elizabeth and Edward sat on a sofa near Mr.

Bingley and the three were conversing amiably. Mr. Hurst found a sofa on the side of the room and soon was sleeping. Mrs. Hurst and Caroline were sitting on another sofa near Bingley, Elizabeth, and Edward, but they were having their own quiet conversation.

After Caroline and Mrs. Hurst were finished talking, Caroline got up and started walking around the room. She quickly made her way over to Mr. Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy," she said loudly, as if making sure the whole room knew that she was taking to Mr. Darcy. "May I ask what it is that you are doing over here, away from the rest of the company?"

"Seeing as you have already asked, I will answer you," replied Mr. Darcy dryly. Elizabeth suppressed a giggle. It was clear to everyone but Caroline that he was not interested in talking with her. "I am writing to my sister."

"Oh, dear Georgiana!" exclaimed Caroline loudly. It was clear to Elizabeth that Caroline was trying to prove that she was closely acquainted with Mr. Darcy's sister. Elizabeth guessed that Caroline was trying to drop hints to her that Mr. Darcy was off-limits. Caroline continued "I long to see her! Has she grown much since we have last met?"

"I believe that she is now about Miss Elizabeth Bennet's height," replied Mr. Darcy. Caroline was clearly not pleased with the comparison to Elizabeth. The rest of the room had gone silent and were listening to the conversation between Caroline and Mr. Darcy.

"And she is so accomplished. She is a true proficient at the pianoforte. Mr. Darcy, has Georgiana mentioned that pianoforte piece that I gave her when we last met?" Elizabeth and Edward quickly glanced at each other; each gave the other the looks that they reserved for when Mary was trying to show off, which was a mixture of annoyance and amusement. Their exchange was so quick that no one else in the room was even aware.

"She learned it and can play it well, but it is not one of her favorites," replied Mr. Darcy.

"That is a shame, I truly enjoy that piece," replied Caroline. Mr. Darcy could not help but to think that part of the reason that Georgiana did not enjoy that particular piece because it was given to her by Caroline. He kept his amusement to himself and continued his letter.

"You must tell Georgiana that I miss her and hope to see her soon," said Caroline, trying to to be ignored.

"I will send your greetings, but if you wish to say something outside of that , you should write to her yourself." Mr. Darcy hated pushing Caroline of onto his sister, but he was growing tired of Caroline's constant nagging and wanted to finish his letter.

"I will write to her tomorrow. I have a few other pieces of music that I am sure she will play beautifully. I will send the names of them with the letter."

"I would ask that you let me see the pieces before you send them off. I like to know what Georgiana is playing." Elizabeth was impressed at Mr. Darcy's protection of his sister. She could tell that he really loved her. Elizabeth could tell that Georgiana was practically a daughter to Darcy because of their age difference.

"They are all excellent pieces, you can trust me," said Caroline haughtily. Elizabeth knew that that was the wrong response, and she and Edward shared another quick glance, acknowledging her fault.

"I am sure that they are nice pieces," said Mr. Darcy calmly. "But all the same, I would rather look at them before you send them off. Georgiana likes for me to approve of the pieces that she learns. She will not play something unless she knows that she has my approval."

"You hardly let the girl have any pleasure, Mr. Darcy," accused Caroline. Everyone (save Mr. Hurst who was still asleep) was shocked that Caroline would say such a thing to Mr. Darcy. Before Darcy who was clearly angry could speak up, Mr. Bingley spoke up.

"Caroline, it is not your place to tell Mr. Darcy how to care for his sister. Georgiana is a sweet girl and has done well under his care. Please do not talk in such a manner," Mr. Bingley said in a stern tone.

Everyone was shocked at Bingley's interference. He had never talked to anyone like that before, and Caroline was completely shocked. She said a quiet apology to Mr. Darcy and went back over to the sofa where Mrs. Hurst was sitting and sat down. The room was tense for a moment. The silence was finally interrupted by Edward.

"Mr. Bingley, were you pleased with the smith's work on the horseshoes that you ordered?" asked Edward.

"Indeed I was," replied Mr. Bingley in his normal, cheerful tone. "I am quite impressed with his work. I have no doubt that many men would come for his services if they knew how talented he was." Mr. Bingley and Edward continued to talk about the smith and other merchants in Meryton who were quite talented with their crafts.

Mr. Darcy soon finished his letter. It included an apology for the probable coming letter from Miss Bingley and a warning that she might send music with her letter. He told her that, at this point, he had not approved of any music being sent, but he would send word express if he did approve of the music, so that she would not have to wait long for is approval. He sent his love to his sister and sealed the letter.

Mr. Darcy got up from the table and went over to where Elizabeth was sitting next to Edward and Mr. Bingley.

"Miss Bennet, I have discovered an interesting volume in the library that I thought you might like to inspect. Shall we go and look at it together?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"I would love to see it," replied Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Darcy left the room and went toward the library. Caroline wanted to go with them because she did not want the younger Miss Bennet alone with Mr. Darcy, but after her brother's outburst earlier, she did not want him to question her motives. She was also not interested in the book in the least bit and knew that they would keep their conversation strictly on the book while she remained in the room.


	15. Chapter 15

AU: How would things at the Bennet household be different if Elizabeth had a twin brother: Edward?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pride and Prejudice _or any of the characters. This is just a story that I am writing for fun.

Author's Note: SCORE! You get another chapter! Aren't you lucky! It is a long one too! It is a good day for writing apparently. Enjoy!

Just as Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy closed the door of the sitting room, it was opened again.

"Might I join you?" asked Edward. "My sister has talked highly about this library and I am deeply interested."

"Of course," replied Mr. Darcy. "You will probably find interest in the volume as well."

"And it is much better that my brother join us as a chaperone," said Elizabeth with a teasing smile on her face.

"Indeed," Mr. Darcy smiled back at Elizabeth. Edward was floored. He had hardly ever seen Mr. Darcy smile as brightly as he was at that moment, or even smile at all for that matter.

"Am I missing out on a secret joke?" asked Edward.

"If it was a secret, we would not tell you, brother," said Elizabeth, smiling mischievously at Edward.

"You are not missing a secret joke," stated Mr. Darcy as he offered his arm to Elizabeth and the three of them made their way to the library, "but rather gratefulness that it is you and not a certain person who enjoys monopolizing the conversation."

"Mr. Darcy, you could not let me have my joke, even for a short while?" asked Elizabeth, smiling brilliantly at him. Mr. Darcy was slightly dazed at Elizabeth's beauty, but he answered quickly.

"No," he answered smiling back at her.

"At least you are willing to help me combat a mischievous sister, Mr. Darcy," commented Edward.

"Please, Edward, just call me Darcy. I would ask you to call me by my first name, but as it is the surname of my cousin, it often gets confusing when we are all together, so people just call me Darcy."

"In that case, call me Edward, or Ed. No need to call me Young Mr. Bennet or any nonsense like that."

"What is your first name, Mr. Darcy? If you do not mind me asking," asked Elizabeth.

"I do not mind, Miss Bennet. It is Fitzwilliam," replied Mr. Darcy. They had reached the library, and Mr. Darcy opened the door and allowed Elizabeth and Edward to enter before him. He was amazed at how close the two siblings really were. He wondered if they had ever been separated from each other's company, but he did not know the proper way to ask. He also wished that he had a sibling that was closer in age to him. He loved Georgiana, but he had never had the camaraderie with a sibling like the Bennet twins had. He was close to Colonel Fitzwilliam, but nothing like these two.

"Well, where is this volume that you wish to show me?" asked Elizabeth once they were all in the room.

"Right this way, Miss Bennet," replied Mr. Darcy. He led Elizabeth and Edward over to a small desk against the wall where a small book was waiting.

"This is a volume of William Shakespeare's sonnets. I discovered it hidden away in the library."

"It is beautiful," said Elizabeth as she looked closely at the intricate decorations on the cover.

"It is a treasure indeed," commented Edward.

"Bingley hardly knows of all of the wonderful books housed in this library," commented Mr. Darcy.

"Thankfully he has you to tell him, or at least to appreciate them yourself," commented Elizabeth as she carefully flipped through the pages of the volume.

"Indeed," replied Mr. Darcy.

While Darcy and Elizabeth were looking at the book, Edward stated walking around to see what else was in the library.

"I have a feeling that this will be the room that I frequent most while I am here," commented Edward.

"I am in here often, and I would be glad to have the company," replied Darcy. "You are both welcome here at any time." Elizabeth smiled at Darcy's inclusion of her in the invitation.

"Do you realize the danger of that invitation, Mr. Darcy?" she asked.

"Danger?" questioned Darcy. He was interested in what Elizabeth was warning him.

"Indeed, once a literary discussion is started that includes my brother and me it will be of some duration," warned Elizabeth, smiling.

"Especially if the other person in the debate happens to disagree with our view, for it is a rare occasion that we do not agree with each other," added Edward.

"Our father has almost given up on arguing a point contrary to what Edward and I believe. He claims that it takes too much effort to argue us when we are of the same mind."

"I shall be interest to see if I can stand up against your viewpoints, Miss Bennet."

Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth had moved away from the small desk, leaving the book behind. They each went to a different shelf to inspect the books, and Edward went back to the shelf he had been at. After a few minutes of silence, Elizabeth turned to Mr. Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy, if you do not mind me asking, are you often away from your sister for long periods of time?" she asked thoughtfully.

"I do not mind, Miss Bennet," replied Mr. Darcy. "And, yes, we are unfortunately away from each other often. Georgiana is still working on her schooling and has not been presented in society yet. She spends much of her time in our London house because she does not like to be at Pemberly by herself."

"I could not imagine being away from my brother for so long a time, and so often" commented Elizabeth. "When he was at university, we wrote each other constantly. I was glad when he returned."

"We had spent so much time together as children, that it was odd for both of us to spend the time away from each other," added Edward who had been listening to the conversation. "I think that is was for the best, though we hated spending time away from each other, we were able to form more separate personalities."

"Something that our mother was exceptionally grateful for," added Elizabeth smiling. "She was afraid that I would never learn to be a proper young lady because I spent all of my time with my brother."

"It is true," said Edward.

"I am sure that you were not as bad as you make yourself out to have been, Miss Bennet," said Mr. Darcy.

"I assure you that I was. I used to come back to the house covered in dirt with rips in my skirts because Edward and I had been climbing trees or trying to fence with branches."

"And Elizabeth was a good match for me. We often had to call it a draw because one could not get the edge over the other," added Edward. "And I was trained by a man who has since moved away from the area. After my lessons, I would teach Elizabeth what I learned and she would help me practice."

"I am impressed, Miss Bennet," said Mr. Darcy, smiling at Elizabeth. The three of them had drawn closer, and they now all took a seat. There were arm chairs near the fireplace where they sat; Elizabeth sat on one side, Mr. Darcy on the other, and Edward between them, directly facing the fireplace. "Edward, I would be honored if you would fence with me during your stay here."

"I would be honored as well," replied Edward. "Elizabeth, maybe we could see how much you remember when everyone else is busy."

"We will see, it has been quite some time since I have fenced, and it is not quite proper for me to fence you, brother," replied Elizabeth.

"That I why I suggested that we fence while the others are occupied, sister." Elizabeth smiled. She knew that Edward would go easy on her, but she still remembered many of the things that he had taught her when they were younger and she hoped that she could still fight successfully against him.

"Miss Bennet, I think that you should inform me of the results of the match with your brother," said Mr. Darcy seriously.

"And why would you need to know the results?" asked Elizabeth.

"If you defeat your brother, and I do not, it follows that you would be able to defeat me; if I do defeat him, it follows that I might possibly defeat you if given the chance. If you are defeated by your brother, and I defeat your brother, it follow that I could defeat you; if I do not defeat him, then you could possibly defeat me, even though you have lost to your brother," said Mr. Darcy, the smile that he had been suppressing had crept back onto his face.

"I understand now," replied Elizabeth, smiling. "You would like to know the results because, if I were to defeat my brother, and he were to defeat you, then it follow that you could be defeated by a woman in fencing, and you could not have that. You have obviously trained for many years in fencing, and you would be embarrassed if you were defeated by a woman, even through the logical progression that has just been put forth. If that were the case, you would have to study more."

"Indeed. I would like some assurance though, since I will not be witness to your match," said Mr. Darcy.

"Assurance in what, sir?" asked Elizabeth. She was interested in what he was going to ask.

"I would like to know that you will both tell me the truth in the results of the match."

"We promise to tell you the truth," responded Edward.

"Indeed we do," replied Elizabeth earnestly.

"I would also like to know that Edward will be using his full skills in the match."

"I can assure you that I will," replied Edward.

"He never did less than his full ability when we were children, for how could he improve if he were not fighting to the best of his ability?" commented Elizabeth.

"Indeed. I see the point," replied Mr. Darcy.

"When should this take place?" asked Edward, "Before or after my match with you, Darcy?"

"Before," he answered decidedly. "The match can also serve as your practicing before our match."

"I have a request," stated Elizabeth.

"And what is that, Miss Bennet?" asked Mr. Darcy. "You will be allowed to be present at the match between your brother and myself."

"I had already assumed that I would be at that match," stated Elizabeth. "My request is that we do not tell you the outcome of our match until after you have finished the match with Edward."

"And why is that, Elizabeth?" asked Edward. He usually followed his sister's thought process, but in this instance he did not follow. He decided that he was too excited about the prospect of fencing to keep up with the thought process that she went through.

"I think that if Mr. Darcy was aware of the fact, if it comes to pass, that I have beaten you, he might try even harder in order to prove himself. If he was aware of the fact that you had beaten me, he might not try quite as hard. I make this request so that both will be trying their hardest in the match. I know that you, Edward, will always fight to the best of your ability, for you are of a naturally competitive nature and do not like to lose to anyone. I am not aware of Mr. Darcy's nature in his fighting, so I cannot say anything in that manner."

"I ensure you that I always fight to the best of my ability, but I will concede to this point because I believe it is a fair one. Do you agree, Edward?"

"Indeed I do, Darcy."

"So it is settled then," said Elizabeth. "When would be a good time for us to practice and to hold our match? I would rather like to practice before the match, and also after help my brother to practice some more."

"After the noon meal is the best time. The ladies usually take naps after the meal, and I can keep Bingley busy during that time. Your sister will also be resting after the meal, so it will be the best time. I can ensure that the servants do not disturb you. There is an empty room that I have been using to practice. You may practice there, and it is large enough for the matches," replied Mr. Darcy.

"That is acceptable," stated Elizabeth.

"Let us set the match between Elizabeth and me in three days' time and the match between you, Darcy, and me two days following. Our sister will not be quite well enough before three days to return home, giving us a private place for our match, and even if Jane is better when the time comes for our match, Darcy, it will be simple enough to reconvene for the event."

"Those are acceptable terms," replied Darcy.

All three sat in silence for a minute, each thinking about the upcoming matches. They were all excited. Darcy was sure that he would have a good match with Edward, and Edward thought the same of Darcy. Elizabeth was glad that she had been keeping up her footwork and techniques in secret on some of her walks alone. She did not have a reason to at the time, but she wanted to keep the skill. She was glad now that she had.

"I believe that I shall retire and go to Jane. Please give my apologies for not returning to the rest of the party," said Elizabeth.

"Let me go with you," said Edward.

"No, you two go back to the sitting room and join the others. I can care for Jane. Edward, I am sure that Mr. Darcy would not like to return to the sitting room alone to be subject to the attentions of a certain person who remained there." Darcy turned to Edward.

"I would be grateful if you returned with me. We can be in deep conversation about something that would seem important to her, making her not want to interfere. I do not believe I can take much more of her attentions," said Darcy earnestly. He was truly growing tired of Miss Bingley's attentions. He put up with her because she was Bingley's sister, but he was losing the small bit of patience that he held for her.

"Alright, I will return with Darcy. Elizabeth, I will stop by and check on Jane before retiring for the night."

"Thank you," said Darcy sincerely.

"I will give your apologies to everyone, Elizabeth," said Edward.

"Thank you. Good evening, Edward, Mr. Darcy," said Elizabeth as she got up. She took a book with her, in the event of Jane's being asleep. Edward and Darcy got up as well.

"Good evening, Elizabeth," said Edward as they parted ways at the door.

"Good evening, Miss Bennet," said Darcy.

Elizabeth went up to Jane, who was asleep. Elizabeth was glad that Jane was getting her rest. Elizabeth went over to an arm chair by the fireplace and began reading. Before she realized that the time had passed, there was a quiet knock at the door.

"How does Jane do?" asked Edward quietly.

"She has been asleep since I have returned. I believe that she is doing as well as to be expected," replied Elizabeth. Edward stayed at the door, while Elizabeth went in and kissed Jane on the forehead before making sure that Jane was comfortable and leaving the room.

Edward quietly closed the door behind Elizabeth and they went to their rooms.

"Goodnight, sister," said Edward.

"Goodnight, brother," replied Elizabeth.

They both went into their rooms and prepared for bed. It was odd for Elizabeth to not be sharing a room with Jane. She felt lonely, but she knew that Jane needed to rest and could do so more easily in the bed without another person to occupy it.

Elizabeth fell asleep after some time of staring above her as she thought about what had transpired that day.


	16. Chapter 16

AU: How would things at the Bennet household be different if Elizabeth had a twin brother: Edward?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pride and Prejudice _or any of the characters. This is just a story that I am writing for fun.

Author's Note: I have finally found a good place where I can get my writing done. This is good news for you because it means that I should be updating more often. This is bad news for me, because it means that I will be less likely to work on my school work. Oh well. Enjoy!

Elizabeth woke up early the next day and immediately went in to see Jane. She tried to close the door quietly behind her, but the latch made a rather loud noise. Jane stirred and looked over at Elizabeth.

"Good morning, Lizzy," said Jane feebly. Elizabeth could tell that she was still rather sick.

"I did not mean to wake you," said Elizabeth, going over to sit on the side of Jane's bed. "I was just coming in to check on you."

"I am feeling better," said Jane, trying not to worry her sister about her condition. She changed the subject. "Now, tell me about dinner last night."

Elizabeth paused; she was unsure of how much to tell Jane. She did not want Jane to worry about her match with Edward in two days. Two days. She needed to practice. Elizabeth gave up and decided to tell Jane everything because Jane's face was full of concern at Elizabeth's pause.

"Well, we had a lovely dinner, but it was not the same without you, dear Jane," started Elizabeth. "There was a certain gentleman who was keenly aware of your absence." Jane blushed.

"You are surely exaggerating, Lizzy."

"Indeed, I am not. He was still an amiable host, but he was a bit out of spirits."

"And after the meal?" prompted Jane. She did not want Elizabeth to linger on Mr. Bingley too much.

"After the meal we went into the sitting room." Elizabeth proceeded to tell Jane of everything that happened between Miss Bingley and Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth stopped before getting to the part where she, Edward, and Darcy left for the library.

"I can hardly believe that Caroline would behave in such a manner."

"It is true; you can appeal to Edward for the truth in my statement. She was exceedingly surprised that Mr. Bingley would reproach her in such a manner, and it kept her quiet at least until Mr. Darcy, Edward, and I went to the library."

"Was there any particular reason that you went to the library, Lizzy?" asked Jane smiling weakly at Elizabeth.

"Mr. Darcy had a particular volume that he wished to show me, and Edward showed interest in it as well, so the three of us went together."

"Did Edward really wish to see the manuscript?" asked Jane, looking seriously at Elizabeth.

"He wished to see it, but also decided that it would be proper for him to be there as well."

"He was wise to think as such. You really like Mr. Darcy, do you not, Lizzy?"

"I think that he is very amiable. I am still learning about his character, but I am inclined to think that he is a very good sort of man." Elizabeth was blushing slightly.

"Did anything else transpire in the library?" asked Jane.

"Actually, yes."

"Well, what is it?" asked Jane. Since she was sick, her days were rather dull. Her excitement had to come through the stories of her sister and brother.

"Mr. Darcy and Edward are going to have a fencing match in four days. Mr. Darcy has also studied fencing for many years and should make an excellent match for our brother," reported Elizabeth.

"I can tell by the smile on your face, Lizzy, that there is more than just their match that will happen." Jane knew Elizabeth's moods very well and could tell when she was excited about something. "I have not seen you this excited in quite some time."

"Indeed there is," Elizabeth paused. Jane nodded, urging Elizabeth to continue. "In two days, I am to have a match with Edward. It will be a practice match for him."

"Lizzy, that is highly improper for a young lady," scolded Jane.

"You need not worry, Jane. We have it planned for when the ladies of the house will be resting, and Mr. Darcy has promised to be sure that Mr. Bingley is kept busy. There is a room in the house that has already been chosen for the event, and Mr. Darcy will ensure that the servants will not disturb us today or tomorrow during our practice and our match," said Elizabeth earnestly.

Jane could tell that Elizabeth was excited about the match. Elizabeth had confided in Jane about her keeping up her fencing skills. Jane did not think it entirely proper, but it gave Elizabeth pleasure to be skilled in such a manner, and she was not hurting anyone keeping up the skills, so she kept quiet about it.

"You believe that you can still beat Edward, do you not, Lizzy?"

"Yes, I believe I can. He does not realize that I have been keeping up my skills."

"You did not tell him?"

"I did not think that there was a need to. When he got back from university, he said that we should not fence anymore because it was not proper for me, and since he had been gone, I was surely out of practice. I did not think it necessary to tell him that I was most certainly not out of practice."

"But surely he does not think that you are out of practice now, since you have agreed to have a match with him."

"I am unsure of what he thinks, but I cannot wait until this afternoon when we practice and he sees that I am still well versed in the skills of fencing."

"Will you tell me the outcome?"

"Indeed I will, sister."

"Thank you."

They were silent for a moment.

"Shall I read to you?" asked Elizabeth.

"I would enjoy that."

Elizabeth retrieved the book that she had left in the room the previous night and started reading from the beginning. After finishing the first chapter, there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth got up to see who it was.

"Might I come in?" asked Edward.

Elizabeth allowed Edward to come in. They went over to Jane's bed.

"How do you do, Jane?"

"I am feeling a little better, thank you," replied Jane. She was trying to sound strong, but Edward could tell that she was still sick.

"Continue to rest so that you will be fully better, Jane," instructed Edward.

"I will" Jane paused. "Lizzy has told me about the upcoming fencing matches."

"Do you not approve?" asked Edward.

"Lizzy has assured me of all of the precautions taken for the matches," said Jane carefully.

"But you do not quite approve?" prompted Edward.

"Not quite, but once Lizzy sets her mind to something, it cannot be swayed."

"Indeed it cannot, but that is why you love me so, dear sister," said Elizabeth.

"Indeed." They all laughed quietly. Jane's laugh turned into a cough, but it soon subsided.

"Elizabeth, I came to ask if you would like to go on a walk with me this morning before breakfast," said Edward.

"I do not want to leave Jane alone again," said Elizabeth.

"Please, go; do not stay on my account. I can continue to read the book, and I will rest soon," said Jane urgently. She hated to be the reason to keep someone from doing something that they enjoyed. Jane knew that Elizabeth had given up many things that she had enjoyed doing to spend time with her, and Jane felt guilty about it. Elizabeth and Edward always enjoyed spending times out of doors, but Mrs. Bennet would have Elizabeth stay inside and spend time with Jane to try and make her more like a polite young lady instead of the active girl who would try and outdo her brother.

"Alright. I will go." Elizabeth knew that Jane felt guilty about taking away her time with Edward, so she agreed. She did not want Jane to feel bad. "Let me go and get properly dressed, and then we can go." Elizabeth excused herself from the room and went to her own room to dress. Once she was dressed, she returned to Jane's room. She and Edward said goodbye to Jane and promised to return to her later in the morning.


	17. Chapter 17

**AU: How would things at the Bennet household be different if Elizabeth had a twin brother: Edward?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Pride and Prejudice **_**or any of the characters. This is just a story that I am writing for fun. **

**Apology: Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, I had an essay due on Wednesday at 7 pm, and I was extremely busy on Thursday (birthdays can be very time consuming).**

As Elizabeth and Edward ventured out into the gardens, they were quiet. It was not until they were a good distance from the house that Edward broke the silence.

"Lizzy, we need to talk." Elizabeth turned away from the flowers that she was observing and looked at Edward.

"About what, Ed?"

"I need you to be completely honest with me," Elizabeth could tell that he was serious. She was worried.

"Am I not always honest with you?" They stopped walking and faced each other.

"You usually are."

"Implying that I have not been honest to you at some time?" Elizabeth could not think of a time where she had not been honest with Edward.

"Yes," Edward paused. "Have you seen… are you aware…" Edward was not sure how to word his question. Elizabeth nodded, urging him to continue. Edward felt bad for making Elizabeth worry, but he had to talk to her about this. "Are you in love with Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth was shocked by his question; she did not know what question he was going to ask, but she never would have guess he would ask that question.

"I…" she paused. "I like him very much, but I have not known him for very long."

"That does not answer my question. Once you know his character, it is impossible not to like him. I have seen the way that the two of you interact. It is as if you hardly know that someone else is in the room. It was not fully evident to me until last night in the library. I think that he loves you, but the question is do you love him?"

"I think that…" Elizabeth stopped talking. She heard someone walking toward them. She turned around and saw Mr. Darcy approaching. He had not seen them yet because he was deep in thought. Elizabeth blushed slightly. Edward noticed, but he did not comment because Mr. Darcy was getting closer.

"Good morning, Darcy," called Edward, stepping toward Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth was now behind Edward and could not be seen directly by Mr. Darcy.

"Good morning, Edward. What are you doing out early this morning?" he asked cheerfully. Edward realized that Elizabeth was hiding behind him. He stepped to the side as he answered.

"Elizabeth and I were taking a tour of the gardens. We often walk with each other in the mornings before breakfast."

"Miss Bennet, you are looking well this morning," said Mr. Darcy as he bowed to Elizabeth. Elizabeth curtseyed back. They were both smiling at each other.

"I thank you, sir." Edward was aware of the instant change between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. They both were almost shy. Edward wondered if Darcy had been considering the same thing that he had just brought forward to Elizabeth.

"I do not wish to interrupt your time, I will continue on," said Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth's face fell slightly.

"It is no interruption. We would be glad for you to join us," said Edward. Elizabeth smiled and added to Edward's sentiment.

"Indeed, Mr. Darcy. We had just ended our conversation topic." Elizabeth realized that she sounded hopeful. Wishing to spend time with a man other than those in her family was a new feeling for Elizabeth.

"I was just heading in the direction of the groves. Shall we all go that way together?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"We shall," responded Edward. Mr. Darcy closed the gap between them and offered his arm to Elizabeth. She accepted it and they went toward the groves together, with Elizabeth between Edward and Mr. Darcy.

"Do you often go for walks in the morning, Mr. Darcy?" asked Elizabeth.

"I do. I find that I can think more clearly in the mornings," he replied. "Not many people are moving around, and one can have a beautiful solitude or a quiet conversation with a companion."

"Edward and I have gone on morning walks for many years; ever since we were old enough to venture out on our own. The only time we did not take our walks together was when he was away at university."

"It was then that we took advantage of the solitary walks, for we each took our morning walks, probably around the same time, but separately, as we were separated by distance," added Edward.

"The habit is a good one to have. Wherever I am staying, I always make a point to take my morning walks," commented Mr. Darcy.

"Do you often walk alone?" asked Elizabeth thoughtfully.

"When I am with my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, he will walk with me, but otherwise I walk alone."

"Does Georgiana not walk with you when you are with her?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, she prefers to sleep later."

"Oh."

"Feel free to join us on or walks while we remain here," said Edward.

"I would not wish to intrude."

"It would be no intrusion," replied Edward. "A fresh voice in our conversation is always welcome."

"Indeed," agreed Elizabeth. "It might also give you the opportunity to try and hold an opinion contrary to our own in a debate."

"I have always considered myself an excellent debater, so I will welcome the challenge."

As they walked among the trees, Elizabeth, Edward, and Mr. Darcy discussed different book they had read. They were continually coming to the same conclusions about the characters and plot lines and finding nothing to debate about.

"It appears, Mr. Darcy, that we are of the same mind," commented Elizabeth, smiling at Mr. Darcy.

"It appears as such, Miss Bennet," agreed Mr. Darcy, smiling back at her.

"Edward," said Mr. Darcy. "Has there been anything that you have disagreed with your sister over? I am interested to see who would hold the same ideas as me."

"I am sorry to say that we have agreed on everything, save one thing. But that one thing was regarding observations that I had made that were not yet evident to my sister. Once she makes the same observations, I am sure that we will agree again." Elizabeth was shocked that Edward would mention their earlier discussion, even if not directly, especially since it pertained to Mr. Darcy. She wondered if Edward was trying to force something. She shot him a look that said "What are you doing?" but he gave her an innocent look, as if he had done nothing.

"I hope, Edward, that you have multiple observations of what you are trying to prove. One instance does not an argument make," said Mr. Darcy.

"I have observed it on multiple occasions."

"Without knowing the situation, I can only suggest that you, Miss Bennet, be observant of what your brother is trying to prove to you to see if your observations line up with his."

"I intend on being quite observant," replied Elizabeth. They had finished walking though the grove, and turned back to the house to prepare for breakfast. As they approached the house, Elizabeth took her arm away from Mr. Darcy's.

"If you will excuse me, I wish to check on Jane before breakfast." With that, she quickened her pace and disappeared into the house.

Edward excused himself as well and followed Elizabeth into the house.

Darcy decided to continue walking through the gardens. He had caught the end of the conversation between Miss Bennet and Edward. Darcy had been careful to check his emotions around others, but when he was alone with Miss Bennet and Edward he was more comfortable being himself. He did not realize that his feelings toward Miss Bennet were obvious. He knew that Caroline was not aware of his feelings, because she would do everything in her power to try and stop his feelings. She would insult Miss Bennet and try to get Darcy to see the negative things that she (Caroline) saw.

But what to do? Miss Bennet was the daughter of a gentleman, but their family (as Caroline had reported to him) was in trade. But what did that matter? His family expected him to make a good marriage, but his aunt, Colonel Fitzwilliam's mother, Lady Matlock, had always told him that he should marry for love. She talked of his mother and father being in love. But that was different; they were both from prominent families. Darcy was sure that Lady Matlock would approve of Miss Bennet. But what about Lady Catherine, his other aunt? She was determined that he marry her daughter, Anne. Darcy and his cousin did not want to marry each other. They had talked about it on his last visit to Rosings Park, where Lady Catherine and Anne lived. Darcy was frustrated with Lady Catherine's constant nagging that he marry Anne. She would not approve of Miss Bennet's low connections. But he did not care; he would dare Lady Catherine's disapproval.

Her low connections. What about her family? Mrs. Bennet showed little propriety, always talking about her daughters marrying well, not taking the time to check the behavior of her youngest daughters. The youngest two. They were indulged by their mother and were allowed to do as they wished. The middle sister, the awkward girl who always tried to prove herself, to the point of excessiveness, what about her? Miss Bennet, Edward, and their elder sister seemed to be the most sensible ones in the family. Mr. Darcy had not met with Mr. Bennet much, but saw that he did little to check the actions of his youngest daughters and his wife. But, did that matter? Miss Bennet was a match for him intellectually; she was beautiful.

What if he followed his heart? He was sure that Miss Bennet would be a good influence over Georgiana. Georgiana needed someone who was not afraid to voice their opinions to help boost her confidence in society. Georgiana. What would she think of Miss Bennet? She would like Miss Bennet. Miss Bennet seemed to be the type of person that would talk to Georgiana just to know her. There were some young ladies that would befriend Georgiana just to get close to him, but Miss Bennet did not seem the type to do that.

The first time that Edward and his two eldest sisters had come to Netherfield, Darcy had thought that the younger Miss Bennet was trying to talk to him because she knew about his great fortune, but he realized later that she was genuinely interested in getting to know him. She did not constantly ask about his wealth or all of his houses and properties, she asked about him, about his sister. It was almost as if she had forgotten that he was an immensely wealthy person.

But did she feel the same way about him? She had not finished her statement. All he heard was that Edward had seen the attraction. He could tell that Miss Bennet was not completely opposed to him because of the ways that they interacted with each other, but did she love him?

He would have to wait and see. He would judge for himself. Because of Edward's statement about their disagreement, he hoped that Edward was right and that Elizabeth just had not seen it yet.

Could he tell anyone? He did not want to tell Bingley, because Bingley might let it slip to Caroline, and he did not want Caroline knowing about his feelings. Edward. Maybe he could talk to Edward while Miss Bennet was tending to her sister. But, he did not know Edward all that well, but he was the best to talk to. He decided not to talk to anyone at the present time, but talk to Edward later if he needed to talk to someone.

After sorting through his thoughts, Mr. Darcy made a mental note to be sure and check his emotions when they were in the large group. He was sure that he, Edward, and Miss Bennet would spend more time in the library together, and he could show his emotions more then.

Darcy was pleased that he had sorted his mind, for that was the intention of the walk in the first place. It had not gone as he had planned, but he was glad for the interruption and the way things had turned out.

Darcy went back up to the house for breakfast with a smile on his face, but he checked it before entering because he did not want to run into Caroline and have her asking questions.

**Author's Note: I know that there are many sentence fragments in the section with Darcy's thoughts. I wanted to convey Darcy's brain jumping around, trying to make a decision. **


	18. Chapter 18

**AU: How would things at the Bennet household be different if Elizabeth had a twin brother: Edward?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Pride and Prejudice **_**or any of the characters. This is just a story that I am writing for fun. **

Elizabeth and Edward went up to their rooms and cleaned up. Afterwards, they went into Jane's room and visited with her until they were summoned to breakfast.

After breakfast, Elizabeth went back to Jane's room to tend to her and keep her company. Elizabeth continued the book which she had been reading to Jane the previous day. Caroline and Mrs. Hurst came and visited with them. They stayed for almost half an hour, talking pleasantly to both Jane and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was surprised at Caroline's change in character when she was not trying to impress Mr. Darcy. She was almost pleasant to be around. Elizabeth would not want to spend all of her time with Caroline Bingley, but she was not totally averse to the idea of small meetings with her when Mr. Darcy was not around, if for no other reason than to understand her character better.

After Caroline and Mrs. Hurst left, Jane talked about how pleasant the two ladies were. Elizabeth chose not to argue the point that they were only pleasant when away from the gentlemen. She would save that argument for another time. Elizabeth instructed Jane to get some sleep.

"I will return soon, Jane," she said. "I am going to get another book from the library, so that I do not read ahead in the book which I am reading you."

"You can stay in the library if you wish, Lizzy," said Jane weakly. Her energy had been spent while the other ladies were visiting.

"I like to sit with you, Jane. It will be no bother." With that, Elizabeth left the room before Jane could say anything else. Jane settled down to rest and soon fell asleep.

Elizabeth entered the library and found Edward and Mr. Darcy both reading there. They had gone to the library as soon as breakfast was over, after Mr. Darcy had shown Edward the room where they could practice fencing without being interrupted.

"Hello, Elizabeth," "Hello, Miss Bennet," said Edward and Mr. Darcy simultaneously.

"Hello, Edward, Mr. Darcy, I did not mean to interrupt. I just came to choose another book to read while I sit with Jane."

"Have you already finished the one that you borrowed yesterday?" asked Mr. Darcy curiously.

"No, I stared reading that one to Jane, and I do not want to continue without her. I am choosing a second book to read while she is resting."

"I am sure that your sister appreciates your sitting with her."

"She does, but she feels guilty for taking my time. I do not mind though. I remind her that there was a time when we were children that she had to sit with me for almost two weeks and try to keep me entertained."

"Ah yes. I remember that," commented Edward. "Elizabeth had sprained her ankle while we were practicing our fencing, but Elizabeth did not want to tell our mother what she was doing when she sprained her ankle, so she told her that we had been having footraces."

"Why did you not wish to tell your mother?"

"Because I knew that if she knew what I was doing, she would forbid me to do it, and I was enjoying fencing far too much."

"Knowing that your mother would disapprove would stop some people from doing such things," commented Darcy.

"But I am not just some person," said Elizabeth proudly. "I am a bit too stubborn for that."

"Indeed you are, sister." Elizabeth and Edward laughed.

"While I was injured, Jane had to sit with me for the whole day because our younger sisters were very young at the time. Edward would come in my room in the evenings and try and entertain me, but during the day he was busy with his schooling and spending time with our father."

"Poor Jane had to come up with endless amusements for Elizabeth."

"I got bored easily. I would finish a book in two days," added Elizabeth. "So I do not mind sitting with Jane while she is ill. She is much easier to sit with than I was."

"I am sure that I was just as impatient when I was sick," commented Mr. Darcy. "But I had no sister or brother to sit with me, because Georgiana was not yet born."

"I believe that everyone has a bout of impatience when they are tied to one location for an extended period of time," commented Elizabeth.

"Indeed they do."

They were silent for a moment.

"Mr. Darcy, could you suggest a book for me to read while I sit with Jane? I am not as familiar with all that this library has to offer, and I would like to get back to Jane soon."

"Of course, I am sorry that we are keeping you from your sister."

"It is no bother. My absence will give her a chance to fall asleep."

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy went over to the shelves and began to look at the books. Edward stayed in his seat and pretended to read, but in all actuality, he was observing the ways that Elizabeth and Darcy were interacting to further back up his observations that he had stated to Elizabeth that morning.

Edward knew that Darcy had heard at least a portion of his conversation with Elizabeth that morning because he had seen that Darcy was not really paying much attention to his book all morning. At one point, Darcy had almost asked him a question but had stopped before saying anything. Edward did not want to broach the subject unless Darcy brought it up because he did not want to make Darcy feel awkward about hearing part of the conversation.

After Mr. Darcy had helped Elizabeth pick out a book, she returned to Jane's room. Darcy went to sit back down in the chair he had previously occupied, but he did not pick up the book that he had been reading.

"Is your sister…? I mean, has she always been… opinionated?" asked Darcy carefully. He was not sure how to approach the subject. He wanted to learn more of Elizabeth's character from the person who knew her the best, her brother.

"Indeed," replied Edward. "But she would not be my favorite sister if she were any other way."

"I did not mean for it to sound as harsh as it came across."

"It is alright, Darcy, I know you meant no harm by the question."

"I just wish to understand her character better."

"Would not the best way to understand her character be to spend more time with her?"

"Yes, but, at present, she is devoting her time to your eldest sister. I would not wish to take her away from your sister."

"Indeed, it is noble of you to think in such a way. If you wish to ask questions about Elizabeth's character, I will answer them to the best of my ability."

"But surely, can you not answer them best of anyone in your family?"

"Indeed, I am the closest to Elizabeth, but there are parts of her that even I cannot unravel, but our sister, Jane might have a better chance at some things. Ever since I went away to university, Elizabeth and Jane have become closer. I am glad of it. Elizabeth and I are still closest to each other because of our similar temperaments and our shared age, but of all of our sisters, Elizabeth is closest to Jane."

"Being a twin has made you closer than you would have been had you been born at different times, has it not?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"Indeed, though I feel that if born at different times, but still with the same temperaments, we would still be close, but probably not as close as we are now."

"Does your sister read as often as I have gathered?"

"Probably even more so than you suspect, whenever she is not out walking, she likes to read. She embroiders only when our mother forces her. She much prefers to read. She wishes to improve her mind, so that she can contribute to discussions with our father. It is because of her dedication that our father chooses not to debate against us when we hold the same opinion unless our opinion is one that needs to be corrected. Her highly opinionated manner will not be swayed unless she is given solid evidence against her argument and for the other side. When she is proven wrong, and it is a rare occurrence, she takes it gracefully, but it fuels her. Once, after our father had proven her wrong, she took the book in question and studied over it for almost two weeks because she wanted to see where she got her opinion from and how it countered what our father had proven."

"I admire her dedication to improving herself."

"There are many things about my sister to be admired, though I am biased."

"I feel the same about my sister, and we are separated by more than ten years."

"When there are things about one's sister to be admired, it is a brother's job to do so."

"I could not have said it better myself." Both gentlemen sat silently for a few minutes before picking up their books. Both were pretending to read, but neither was actually reading. Edward was considering how this conversation added to his point that Darcy very likely loved Elizabeth. Darcy was considering the new things that he had learned about Elizabeth and how they added to his admiration for her.

Both were lost in thought until a servant came and summoned them for the noon meal. They put down their books and went to the dining room. Soon after they arrived, Elizabeth also arrived. The rest of the part was already in the dining room. The meal was a quiet one, with little conversation. Caroline and Mrs. Hurst talked quietly among themselves, and Mr. Bingley inquired after Jane, but not much else was said. Elizabeth and Darcy did not say much to each other, other than a greeting when they first entered the dining room. Edward was interested in this silence between them, but he said nothing. He would continue to see if it continued, or if it was a singular occurrence.

After the meal, Elizabeth excused herself to Jane's room. Caroline and Mrs. Hurst went to rest for the afternoon, and Mr. Darcy suggested that he and Bingley go for a ride. Edward followed Elizabeth to Jane's room, and after a short visit with Jane, Elizabeth and Edward went to the practice room to fence.

**Author's Note: I know… you are all ready for the fencing. I promise that it will be in the next chapter. I also wish to apologize in advance. With the Thanksgiving holiday coming up, I have a break from school. We will be having visitors at my house, and I will not be able to get away and write. I will try to post at least the next chapter, but I cannot make any promises. Thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AU: How would things at the Bennet household be different if Elizabeth had a twin brother: Edward?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Pride and Prejudice **_**or any of the characters. This is just a story that I am writing for fun. **

**Apology: Sorry for the delay in posting, I had hand written most of this chapter before my break from school, but, since I was at home and there was company, I had no time to type up what I had written, but now I am back at school and should be more consistent again. I would like to note that I wrote almost the entirety of this chapter with this pen set (.com/gadgets/tools/e543/?srp=1). After the first two pages, I was practically blot-free! In other news, I also have a large paper due at the end of the week. I will still try to post on the daily basis that I wish to hold (mostly because this story is my procrastination tool). With that having been said, I would like to thank all of my readers and those that review. Enjoy the chapter!**

When they arrived in the fencing practice room, Elizabeth and Edward found that everything that they might need had been left by Mr. Darcy.

"Are you ready to practice, Sister?" asked Edward confidently as they began to outfit themselves.

"Indeed I am, Brother," replied Elizabeth with equal confidence.

"Shall I review footwork with you, Sister, before we get started?" asked Edward smartly.

"I believe I can manage, Brother," replied Elizabeth. When Elizabeth and Edward were at their most playful dispositions, they always called each other "Sister" and "Brother."

They lined up in the practice area and began to circle each other. Edward was glad that Elizabeth had at least remembered the most basic steps. He lunged for the first strike and was surprised when Elizabeth easily countered it. Before he knew it, they were sparring quickly and skillfully.

Edward, who had been using only the basics of fencing, began using his more advanced moves to try and defeat Elizabeth, but she was able to keep up with him. Edward was thoroughly impressed at his sister's skills to keep up with, and even challenge, him. His amazement was furthered when he remembered that she was able to do all of this while still wearing her dress.

Their impressive match ended only when Elizabeth was able to get the better of Edward with a quick shot to his left arm.

"I am impressed, Sister," said Edward, panting from the exertion.

"Surely you did not that that I would agree to spar against you if I had not kept up my skills?" asked Elizabeth playfully, she too was breathing heavily.

"I thought that you just wanted the opportunity to spar again, Sister," he admitted.

"You should have known that there was a chance that I could beat you. I would not have entered into this match if I had no chance at winning, Brother."

"I should have known as such, for your pride is enough to not let you lose easily, Sister."

"Yours is of the same caliber, Brother, but you wanted me to feel as if I had a chance, so you started off with moves that a basic fencer could have countered."

"I admit, Sister, that I did start with basic moves, but did I not fight more strongly once I realized your skills?"

"Indeed, Brother, you did, yet I was still able to conquer you in the end."

"Indeed. How were you able to keep your skills in fencing, Sister? It has been some years since we last fenced with each other."

"I was able to practice my footwork on my solitary walks both while you were away at university and since you have returned."

"But fencing is not all footwork, Sister. You wielded your sabre quite well."

"Thank you, Brother, I admit that my sabre work was also practiced on my walks, using branches like we did when we were young."

"Mr. Darcy will have to fight hard against me if he is to defeat me, will he not, Sister?"

"I believe he will, Brother, for you will want to redeem yourself after I have defeated you." With that, Elizabeth and Edward lined up and started fencing again. In the second match, Edward was able to surprise Elizabeth, and he won. The third match was the longest, but, in the end, Elizabeth won.

"What do you think brother, shall we stop for today?"

"Do you wish to stop while you are in the lead, Sister?" asked Edward playfully.

"Though it is true that I am in the lead, Brother, I believe that I should go and sit with Jane for the remainder of the afternoon, for that is why we are here at Netherfield."

"Indeed, sister, you are right. Should you like for me to come with you?"

"You may continue practicing if you wish. I will be reading to Jane the book that I started yesterday. Since you have not been listening to the book, you will be behind in the story."

"It is true, Sister. Shall I stop and visit later?"

"I am sure that Jane will be glad to see you, but I believe that you can wait until after the evening meal because she will probably fall asleep while I read to her."

Elizabeth ensured that her hair was set and her dress was neatened before leaving the practice room and going to Jane's room.

When Elizabeth arrived in Jane's room, she was already asleep. Elizabeth picked up the book that she had borrowed from the Netherfield library for her own use and began reading.

Edward left the practice room soon after Elizabeth and went to the library after cleaning himself up. After he had been reading for almost an hour, he heard to door open. He looked up, expecting to see Mr. Darcy, but, instead of Mr. Darcy, Caroline Bingley came in.

"Mr. Bennet, I did not expect to see you here, I was just passing by and thought I would see if Mr. Darcy was here, so that I could show him the music that I wish to send to Georgiana. Have you seen him?"

Edward knew that Miss Bingley had just wished to spend time with Mr. Darcy. He knew this for two reasons: the first being that the library was not in the direction of any rooms that Miss Bingley would be frequenting; the second being that she had no music with her to show to Mr. Darcy had he been in the library.

"I last saw him at the midday meal, Miss Bingley. I could not say where he is at present."

"Thank you," Miss Bingley started. Before she could take her leave, the man in question came into the library.

"Mr. Darcy!" exclaimed Miss Bingley. "I was just passing the library and though I might show you the music that I wish to send to Georgiana."

Darcy, like Edward was not fooled by Miss Bingley.

"If you wished to do so, you should have brought the music with you," replied Mr. Darcy. Miss Bingley was clearly not prepared for his response and paused briefly before replying.

"I was hoping that you would accompany me to the music room so that I might play it for you," she said with a smile that proved she was trying too hard.

"I do not need to hear the music; I just wish to read through it."

"But that will do it no justice, Mr. Darcy. Music was meant to be heard!" exclaimed Miss Bingley.

"Miss Bingley," interrupted Edward. "If music was meant to be heard, then perhaps you should play it for all here after dinner. My sisters have often told me that a group the size of ours is the best when performing music."

"I believe that that would be best," agreed Mr. Darcy. "You perform for the company here nightly, so it will not be a burden for you to play the music at that time."

Because of that declaration from Mr. Darcy, Miss Bingley could not claim that she did not perform to audiences. She agreed to the performance, but she did not leave the room as Darcy and Edward had hoped. Instead, she picked up a book off of one of the shelves and pretended to read while she walked about the room with the intent of drawing Mr. Darcy's attention, but her attempts failed. When she had gone to retrieve her book, Darcy and Edward each picked up their books and actually read.

After almost fifteen minutes of carrying on in that manner, Miss Bingley life the room, frustrated with her lack of success. She closed the door to the library, but she did not continue to walk down the hallway. She remained at the door and listened to see if Mr. Darcy and Edward were going to start talking.

Five minutes after Caroline took her post at the door, Mr. Bingley happened upon his sister on his way to the library in search of Mr. Darcy. It was clear to Bingley that his sister was listening at the door. He was disappointed with her childish behavior.

"Caroline, how long have you been standing there?" asked Bingley loudly in order to alert the occupants of the library of her presence. It was clear that Darcy was in the library and that he was not alone because Caroline would not be listening at the door if there was not a chance of her hearing anything.

"I was just passing by," insisted Miss Bingley with a fake smile.

"You were doing no such thing. It is clear that you have been listening at the door for a few minutes at least." Caroline had no response for her brother's accusations, so he continued. "Louisa was asking about you. I believe that she is waiting for you in the drawing room."

Caroline turned to leave. Bingley followed her and ensured her installment in the drawing room before returning to the library in search of Darcy again.

Bingley entered the library and found that Mr. Darcy and Edward were sitting in the chairs next to the fireplace, both reading.

"I hope that Caroline did not hear anything that was not meant for her ears. At times, I do not know what do to with her," apologized Mr. Bingley.

"She did not hear anything, for there was nothing said," replied Darcy as he put down his book. Edward noted his page and did the same.

"Having five sisters has made me aware of the sounds of someone listening at the door. We did not hear her walk away, so we chose to continue reading," added Edward.

"I am glad that no damage was done. I hoped that my talking loudly would alert the occupants of the library of Caroline's presence."

"You doing so confirmed our suspicions," said Darcy.

"I have tried to stop some of Caroline's bad habits, but she will not listen to me," sighed Bingley as he sat in the third chair by the fireplace.

"Sisters have a mind of their own, Bingley," said Edward. "The older they get, the less they listen."

"I have not yet had that experience, Edward," commented Mr. Darcy.

"But you have a much younger sister, Darcy. You said yourself that she looks to you almost as a father. Sisters closer in age to their brothers choose not to listen as well as the much younger ones."

"I can agree to that," said Bingley.

They sat in silence for almost a minute, each considering his sister or sisters.

"How does your eldest sister do, Mr. Bennet?" asked Mr. Bingley.

"Please, call me Edward," he immediately replied. "She is still ill, but she has been resting. I believe that improvements in her health will soon begin to be seen."

"I am glad that it appears that she will be soon recovering," replied Mr. Bingley. "And if I am to call you Edward, then you must call me Charles."

"I would be glad to, Charles," replied Edward.

The three gentlemen talked in the library for the remainder of the afternoon, until they were called to the dining room for the evening meal.


	20. Chapter 20

**AU: How would things at the Bennet household be different if Elizabeth had a twin brother: Edward?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Pride and Prejudice **_**or any of the characters. This is just a story that I am writing for fun. **

**Super Apology: Okay, So I know that it has been FOREVER as far as my usual posting schedule goes. After that big paper I had to write, other end of the term assignments kept coming up, and I just couldn't find time to write. But, here I am. I am taking a break from end of term exams. Once I return home for the holiday, I will be working pretty much all break, I will try and get into a good rhythm at home, but I can't make any promises. Thanks to everyone who has been keeping up with the story! Also, I really get disappointed when authors add a "chapter" but it is actually a note saying why they haven't written, so I will try very hard not to do that unless completely necessary. Thanks!**

The men arrived in the dining room at the same time as a servant who informed them that Miss Elizabeth Bennet could not join the group because Miss Jane Bennet's fever had worsened, and she wished to attend to her sister. Edward immediately excused himself from the room to go to Jane, and Mr. Bingley immediately sent for Mr. Jones.

Dinner was uncharacteristically quiet. Mr. Bingley was not his usually jovial self, and even Caroline knew better than to try to impress Mr. Darcy. She knew that she would be able to have his attention when she played the pieces of music that she wished to send to Georgiana. Caroline had scrambled most of the afternoon to find some music to play, because she had, in fact, fabricated the story in the first place. She was angry at Edward for suggesting that she should play the music later, but it did give her time to find the music.

When Edward arrived at Jane's room, he found Elizabeth tending to Jane.

"How is she?"

"Her fever has risen. I am trying to keep it down. It seemed like she was better when I first got back, but she started getting worse," worry filled Elizabeth's voice.

"I heard Mr. Bingley sending for Mr. Jones as I was leaving the room."

"Good. I was trying to do the things that he recommended when he was last here, but nothing seemed to work. That was when I sent the servant to tell everyone."

"Yes, she got to the dining room just as we did. Why did you not send for me earlier? I could have helped you."

"It did not seem very bad at first, and I should be able to care for my own sister." Elizabeth was distraught. "I just cannot seem to do the right things. I am a woman, so I am not supposed do all of the things that a man can do, but I am smart and good at some of those things. I cannot seem to do what I am supposed to do; I am not the proper woman that mother wishes I was, and I cannot even take care of my sick sister."

Edward could tell that Jane's illness was wearing on Elizabeth. He knew that Elizabeth had been doing everything that she could to care for Jane.

"Lizzy, I know that you have been doing everything you could for Jane. Sometimes, fevers get worse before they get better. This is not your fault; you are doing everything that you need to." Edward moved and put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. Elizabeth smiled weakly up at Edward, and then she continued to care for Jane. Jane was sleeping fitfully.

In time, Mr. Jones came. He sent Edward out into the hall to wait while he talked to Elizabeth and examined Jane.

After Mr. Jones had been in the room for a few minutes, Mr. Bingley found Edward in the hall.

"Edward, how does your sister do?"

"Her fever was worse when I went in; Mr. Jones is with her now. I was sent in the hall, I do not know anything." The two men waited anxiously in the hall until Mr. Jones came out again.

"You may go in now, Mr. Bennet." Edward immediately went into the room. Mr. Bingley escorted Mr. Jones out of the house and to the door. He asked him a myriad of questions about what he could get that would help Miss Bennet to recover quickly.

"What did Mr. Jones say?" asked Edward.

"He gave me some medicine to give to her and told me to keep refreshing the cloth on her forehead."

"When does she next get medicine?" asked Edward.

"In about four hours."

"And you will be staying up all night with her?"

"Yes."

"Then you go and get some sleep now. I will wake you when it is time to give Jane her medicine."

"But I must tend to Jane," insisted Elizabeth.

"I can change the cloth on her forehead. You need some sleep, Lizzy."

"But it is my duty to tend to my sister when she is ill."

"I can help, Lizzy. Please, get some rest. It will do Jane no good if you get sick as well."

"You promise to wake me at the right time?"

"I promise. I would not risk Jane's health," said Edward earnestly. He added playfully, "or your anger."

Elizabeth smiled weakly at Edward.

"I will go and rest. Thank you, Ed." Elizabeth showed Edward the proper way to change the cloth on Jane's forehead, and then she went to her room to rest.

Elizabeth quickly changed in to night clothes and laid down to rest.

It seemed that hardly a minute had passed to Elizabeth that Edward was waking her up after the four hours had expired. Edward left the room as Elizabeth got dressed.

In Jane's room, Elizabeth gave Jane her medicine and refreshed the cloth. Elizabeth could already tell that the medicine was helping because Jane seemed to be resting more peacefully.

Elizabeth and Edward went over to the two chairs set next to the fireplace to sit and talk. Elizabeth got up frequently to change the cloth. After another hour had passed, Edward made his way to his room at Elizabeth's insistence. The night passed with Elizabeth caring for Jane and reading her book.

As the sun rose, Elizabeth was feeling the effects of staying awake through the night. Just as she read the same page of her book for the fourth time, there was a knock at the door. Elizabeth went to the door and saw Edward standing outside. She let Edward in and they sat in the chairs again.

"Have you given Jane her medicine this morning?"

"I just did. Mr. Jones said to give it to her at first light."

"You should go get some sleep, Lizzy. I know that you are tired. I can tend to Jane."

"Are you sure, Ed?"

"Yes, I do not want you getting sick as well, Lizzy."

"Thanks, Ed." Elizabeth went over to Jane changed her cloth one more time before leaving the room. Right as Elizabeth replaced the cloth, Jane woke up.

"Jane, how are you feeling?" asked Elizabeth softly.

"Much better than yesterday," replied Jane weakly.

"I am glad. You gave us quite a scare yesterday, Jane, but it seems as the fever is passing now." Edward came over to the bed when he heard Elizabeth and Jane talking.

"Good morning, Jane. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you, Edward."

"Would you like to try and eat something?" asked Elizabeth.

"I am a little hungry," replied Jane.

"Edward, can you send for some breakfast, please?" asked Elizabeth.

"Of course." Edward left the room to find a servant to retrieve breakfast. Although he knew that Elizabeth was just worried about getting Jane to eat something, he was going to make sure that there was enough food for Elizabeth to eat too. Edward was worried that if Elizabeth did not care for herself that she would get sick too. He decided to try and get her to go to sleep after both sisters had eaten something.


	21. Chapter 21

**AU: How would things at the Bennet household be different if Elizabeth had a twin brother: Edward?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Pride and Prejudice **_**or any of the characters. This is just a story that I am writing for fun.  
><strong>

**Author's Note: I'm still alive, I promise! I have been busy over the break, but I am trying to write as I have time. This is a bit shorter than the past few chapters have been, but it is a new chapter nonetheless. I hope you enjoy it and THANK YOU to all who are reading!  
><strong>

After Jane, Elizabeth, and Edward had eaten some breakfast, Edward insisted that Elizabeth get some rest. She only agreed after Jane said that she would feel bad if Elizabeth got sick because she did not rest enough because Elizabeth was taking care of her. Edward promised to sit with Jane and take care of her while Elizabeth rested.

Elizabeth immediately went into her room to get some rest. She felt the effects of staying up all night with Jane. She barely got dressed in her nightclothes before she fell into the bed and slept.

The afternoon sun was streaming into Elizabeth's room when she awoke again. She was still a little tired, but she felt much better having slept all morning. She was glad that Edward had insisted that she eat breakfast because she was not hungry and did not have to go and find food. She got dressed and went to go and check on Jane. In the hallway, she saw Edward quietly closing Jane's door. Edward smiled at Elizabeth and led her down the hallway toward the main areas of the house before he said anything.

"Jane just fell asleep. I asked one of the servants to sit with her while I took a walk around the gardens. Would you like to join me?"

"I believe a turn in the gardens would be wonderful, but you must wait while I go and get the proper outer clothing for outside."

"I will wait for you in the main hall." Elizabeth and Edward parted ways, Edward heading toward the drawing room to give a report of Jane to a worrying Bingley and inform them that he and Elizabeth would be walking around the gardens if they were needed and Elizabeth to her room to properly dress herself for the walk outside.

When Elizabeth had made it to the entry hall, she and Edward went outside and started walking around the gardens. They did not talk of much but just enjoyed the scenery. They had not been walking long when they heard footsteps coming along the path ahead of them. The footsteps told them that only one person was approaching, and it was a man. Elizabeth secretly hoped that it was Mr. Darcy, for she was enjoying learning about who he really was instead of the mask that he put on in large groups, but she did not voice her hope to Edward because she did not want the approaching person, whether it be Darcy or not, to hear her.

Elizabeth smiled as the man rounded the corner.

"Edward, Miss Elizabeth, I hope that I am not intruding, but a turn in the garden sounded like a wonderful idea."

"You are not intruding, sir," replied Elizabeth. "We were not talking much, just enjoying the scenery. I believe that we have walked the gardens and woods around Longbourn so much that they do not appeal to us as much as they once did. A change in scenery is a wonderful thing."

"A change in scenery is wonderful, but I personally never tire of the scenery around my home," Mr. Darcy replied, "but I do not have the privilege of seeing it as often as I would wish."

"What is your home like?" asked Elizabeth as they began walking together through the gardens. They had stopped when they met up with Mr. Darcy. The path was not quite wide enough for three people to walk along, but Edward pretended to be interested in a certain flower that he saw and let Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy take the lead along the paths. Edward was, after all, the son of Fanny Bennet; he had some matchmaking in his blood, though he was more subtle about his attempts at matching his sisters with men that he thought were worthy of them. Elizabeth was aware of her brother's habits, but she said nothing because she was interested in getting to know Mr. Darcy more. Darcy, who was not as familiar with Edward as Elizabeth, did not think anything of Edward's actions, but was glad to be able to talk to Elizabeth directly without the interference of Caroline. Bingley had convinced Caroline to say inside. He was tired of her interference with Mr. Darcy and was trying to help Darcy by keeping her busy.

While Mr. Darcy was describing his home, Pemberly, to Elizabeth, Edward kept finding things to "look at" in the garden so that he was always a few steps behind them.

After they had walked for a while, they decided that they should go back inside. While they were going to the house, Edward caught up with them.

"Darcy, though we were not able to practice or have a fencing match today, I am willing to let the results of yesterday's matches stand, if that is acceptable to my sister," he said. "It would allow us to proceed to our match sooner if you are willing to fence with me earlier than originally planned."

"I believe that yesterday's results were fair and would not change with another day of practicing. I am willing to let the results stand."

"I would be willing to have our match tomorrow if that is acceptable to you," said Mr. Darcy. Through the conversation, it sounded like Edward had bested Elizabeth in the match, but he was not convinced. They seemed to have a language of their own and could communicate in a way that Darcy had not seen before. He attributed it to their being twins, but he was still fascinated by it.

"Then it is agreed. The match will be tomorrow. Might we plan the match for the afternoon when Jane is resting? I would very much like to watch."

"That sounds acceptable to me," said Mr. Darcy.

"And me as well," added Edward.

With that, all three of them went into the house. Elizabeth went up to check on Jane and sit with her for the remainder of the afternoon. Edward and Mr. Darcy made their way to the library. They both were hoping to get some reading done in the silence of the afternoon while the ladies of the house were resting.


	22. Chapter 22

**This is the usual disclaimer and explanation. If you still need to see it, look at the past 21 chapters. It is copied and pasted from the first one… so they all say the same thing.**

**Author's Note: I know that I have been bad about updating, and I am sorry. I have been writing the story by hand during my free time at my job, and have not had time to type it up. **

Jane was just waking up when Elizabeth walked into the room.

"I did not mean to wake you, Jane," apologized Elizabeth.

"I was waking before you came into the room, Lizzy, please, do not be upset with yourself," replied Jane quietly. "Would you read to me please? I know that I can read for myself, but I do enjoy hearing you read."

"Of course." Elizabeth picked up the book from the table, sat in the chair next to Jane's bed, and began to read.

Before they could finish a chapter, there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth opened the door to see Caroline and Mrs. Hurst.

"Miss Eliza, we came to see how Jane was feeling. Is she well enough for visitors?" asked Caroline. Elizabeth turned to Jane who nodded her consent.

"She is doing a little better. Please, come in," replied Elizabeth. She tried not to react when Caroline called her "Eliza." She hated the moniker. She had asked Caroline to call her "Miss Elizabeth," "Miss Lizzy," or even just "Lizzy" when Caroline first called her "Eliza," but Caroline continued to use it. Elizabeth suspected that Caroline remembered perfectly well that she did not like the name, but used it to bother her.

"Oh, Jane, you do look ill!" exclaimed Caroline as she moved to the seat that Elizabeth had just vacated. Caroline and Mrs. Hurst were using this visit to ascertain when Jane could be moved back to Longbourn and take her siblings with her, but they realized that she could not be moved quite yet.

"I am feeling much better though," replied Jane. She did not want to worry her gracious hosts, and she was, indeed, feeling better.

"We were quite worried when you grew worse yesterday," added Mrs. Hurst who had turned the chair from the writing desk to face the bed.

"Indeed we were," agreed Caroline. "We do hope that you will be well enough to join the rest of us in the drawing room soon."

Elizabeth took a seat on the edge of Jane's bed, but she did not contribute much to the conversation of the afternoon unless she was directly addressed. She was again surprised at how the two ladies acted while away from the men. She did not want to say anything because it would not be proper, and she did not want to cause Jane any embarrassment.

After about thirty minutes, Caroline and Mrs. Hurst excused themselves to go rest before the evening meal. Elizabeth resumed reading aloud until Jane fell asleep again. Once Jane had fallen asleep, Elizabeth put down that book, went over to one of the chair beside the fireplace, and took up the book that she was reading on her own.

When Jane awoke an hour later, she insisted that Elizabeth eat dinner with everyone else. Elizabeth went to get ready and then sat with Jane until it was time for her to go to dinner.

* * *

><p>Edward and Mr. Darcy started their afternoon reading, but soon put their books down in favor of conversation.<p>

"Would you be open to answering questions about your sister?" asked Mr. Darcy carefully.

"I will answer what I can," replied Edward smiling. He was pleased that Mr. Darcy was interested in Elizabeth.

"You said that Miss Elizabeth has always been strong willed," started Mr. Darcy. He paused. "Is there a reason behind it? She is strong willed, but she is also caring. I understand that she is caring for your elder sister personally."

"Elizabeth is an enigma," replied Edward. "Her stubbornness mostly comes from the actions of our mother."

"How so?"

"Jane was a perfect child, very obedient and complying. When it came time for us to be born, Elizabeth came first. Our mother was disappointed that she was not the son that she longed for. When I came along soon after, our mother was exceptionally pleased to have a son. Elizabeth was loved by our mother, but I was clearly the favorite because I was a son, Jane was the favorite because of her beauty and personality, and our mother dotes on our youngest sisters because they are similar to her in personality. Our mother has no skills in being subtle, so her views are well known to all."

"I can understand how that would be hard on your sister."

"She grew up being told that Jane was prettier, and that I was smarter. She acted like a boy to get attention, and she did not want to be shown up by me. Fortunately our father has always had a soft spot for Elizabeth because of her wit and intelligence, so she was allowed to get away with many things. His indulgence of her helped to form her love of reading and the outdoors as well as keep her strong instead of her turning weak against our mother's actions and words."

"Knowing these things about Miss Elizabeth does explain many things."

"Indeed. I believe Elizabeth has become an excellent young lady, in spite of our mother's actions."

"I have to agree with you on that point." They were silent for a moment.

"Darcy, as a brother, it is my duty to ask you why you are so interested in my sister," said Edward, smiling at Mr. Darcy.

"I must admit that I am quite taken with her," replied Mr. Darcy quietly. "She is unlike any young lady that I have met before."

"She is special," agreed Edward. "It is not betraying my sister's confidence to tell you that she has enjoyed becoming acquainted with you, but any further information must be asked of her directly." Mr. Darcy nodded. His confidence in the conversation was building, and he asked another question.

"As a brother, what kind of husband would you wish for your sisters to marry?" Edward considered the question before responding.

"I would wish all of them to live their husbands, and be loved in return. I would wish for them to respect their husbands, to be respected and cared for. Any other qualities would be specific to which sister was being married."

"Those are the things I would wish for my sister," replied Mr. Darcy. "But she is not yet out, so she has not encountered the amount of suitors that she will come to know. My wish for her is that she marry for love and be happy."

"I understand that you are the master of Pemberly, meaning that you are responsible for Miss Darcy's upbringing?" asked Edward quietly. He did not want to upset Darcy with his question.

"Yes, our mother died when Georgiana was very young. Our father never remarried. He died five years ago. Because of our age gap and my role as her guardian, which I share with my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, she looks to me almost as a father."

"I do not know how you are able to raise your sister and run the estate," commented Edward. "I would not know what to do if I were responsible for all of my sisters."

"It is probably easier for me because I only have one sister, but it was still difficult." Edward and Mr. Darcy were both thinking about how personalities would also affect the situation, but neither said anything about it.

After a period of silence, Edward mentioned the next day's fencing match, and they talked about it and other sporting endeavors they enjoyed. They were thus engaged until the time came for them to prepare for dinner.


	23. Chapter 23

**This is the usual disclaimer and explanation. If you still need to see it, look at the past 21 chapters. It is copied and pasted from the first one… so they all say the same thing.**

**Author's Note: I'm back! I will hopefully get back on a good schedule of writing soon. I have also realized that they have been at Netherfield for many chapters because of how I have been breaking up the days. I am planning on wrapping up the time at Netherfield soon so that I can get on with the story. There is just a good amount of conversation that is vital to how the story is progressing that needed to happen. Thanks for reading!**

At dinner, once everyone was seated, Elizabeth noticed that Caroline had arranged the seating to that Mr. Darcy was seated close to Caroline for ease of conversation, but in a way that it was almost impossible for Elizabeth herself to talk to him. Elizabeth was seated between Mr. Bingley (who was at the head of the table) and Edward, with Mr. Hurst sitting across the table from her. Mr. Darcy was seated between Mrs. Hurst and Caroline (who was across from Mr. Bingley), with Mr. and Mrs. Hurst seated beside each other.

During the meal, Elizabeth talked mostly with Mr. Bingley and Edward. Mr. Hurst busied himself with his food and drink. Caroline spent the meal trying to talk to Mr. Darcy about a number of different things, but he only gave short answers. Mrs. Hurst added to Caroline's conversation only when Caroline would ask her opinion on something, but Mrs. Hurst's role in the conversation was to agree with whatever Caroline said (much as it was in most conversations in which they participated).

After the meal, the men went to the library and the women went to the drawing room, but it was not long before the men joined the women. Elizabeth and Edward shared a couch. Mr. Darcy was able to sit in the chair nearest Elizabeth and Edward, so that he was directly next to Elizabeth. Caroline and Mrs. Hurst sat on the couch across from Elizabeth and Edward, with Caroline on the end closer to Mr. Darcy. Mr. Bingley sat in a chair on the other side of Mrs. Hurst, so that he was also next to Edward. Mr. Hurst occupied his usual couch against the wall, so that he could fall asleep easily and not have to participate in the conversation.

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy started talking about a book, and Edward and Mr. Bingley were talking about the possibility of shooting the next day. Caroline was not happy with the fact that Elizabeth was taking the entirety of Mr. Darcy's attention.

"Miss Eliza," she said loudly. "Do you play the pianoforte?"

"Yes, but…" before Elizabeth could finish the sentence, she was stopped.

"Then you must play for us," insisted Caroline. Mrs. Hurst nodded in agreement.

"If you do not mind, Miss Elizabeth," added Mr. Bingley.

Elizabeth begrudgingly agreed to play and went over to the pianoforte. She heard whispers between Caroline and Mrs. Hurst before Mrs. Hurst got up, followed her, and offered to turn the pages of the music for her. Elizabeth accepted the offer, but chose a piece of music that she was familiar with so that she would not stumble over unfamiliar passages.

While Elizabeth was playing, Caroline tried to talk to Mr. Darcy, but he kept his answers short and his gaze on Elizabeth.

Edward noticed Caroline's efforts toward Mr. Darcy and decided to help out by asking her a direct question, causing her to turn away from Mr. Darcy and toward himself. Mr. Bingley caught on to Edward's efforts in helping Mr. Darcy and continued to include Caroline in the conversation for the remainder of Elizabeth's song.

Everyone (save the sleeping Mr. Hurst) clapped when her song was completed. Even Caroline would have to admit that she played the piece admirably. Before Elizabeth could be asked to play another song and be required to play something that she was not very familiar with, Elizabeth returned to her seat on the couch.

Caroline quickly made her way over to the pianoforte in the hopes of capturing Mr. Darcy's attention by playing a more difficult song that Elizabeth had played. Much to her dismay, once Elizabeth was seated back on the couch, Mr. Darcy quietly resumed his conversation with her while Caroline played.

At the close of Caroline's song, she went back to her seat while Mrs. Hurst played. Every time that Caroline tried to insert herself into the conversation between Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth, she was either diverted by them or asked something by Mr. Bingley and Edward.

Caroline eventually gave up and turned to whisper to Mrs. Hurst, who had returned to the couch when her song was completed.

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy were grateful that Caroline had stopped her campaign to dominate their conversation and had a pleasant conversation over a book that they had both read.

After thirty minutes of uninterrupted conversation, Elizabeth excused herself to go and sit with Jane. Edward soon followed Elizabeth's example and went to sit with his sisters.

Before Caroline had the chance to start up a conversation with Mr. Darcy, he also excused himself, saying that he needed to attend to some business in the library. Caroline tried to get him to push it off to the next day, but he would not hear it and left the room. The remainder of the party soon separated to their own chambers for the night (Mrs. Hurst did not bother waking Mr. Hurst up herself, she had one of the servants wake him after everyone had left the room).

In Jane's room, Elizabeth and Edward told Jane about the dinner. Edward told her about Mr. Darcy's attentions to Elizabeth, causing Elizabeth to blush.

"Is it true, Lizzy?" asked Jane. "Was he only speaking to you?"

"We did not talking during the meal due to the seating arrangement, but we did have an interesting literary discussion afterwards," conceded Elizabeth.

"He would not be distracted from you, Lizzy," said Edward. He turned to Jane, "While Lizzy was playing the pianoforte, Miss Bingley attempted to talk to him, but he only responded in short answers. His gaze never left our Lizzy." Elizabeth blushed again. She had not noticed Mr. Darcy's attentions while she was playing.

"Lizzy, I believe that you are quite fond of Mr. Darcy," stated Jane.

"He is very amiable, and he is able to keep up with my intellect," replied Elizabeth thoughtfully. "He is responsible for his sister's upbringing, and it is clear that he cares greatly for her. He acts completely different from the Mr. Darcy that we met at the Meryton Ball."

"You did not affirm or deny my statement, Lizzy," scolded Jane.

"I believe that we know why Mr. Darcy has changed from the man we first met, Lizzy," said Edward, smiling at his sisters. Elizabeth was glad that Edward had stepped in before Elizabeth had time to respond to Jane's statement.

"I would like to point out the fact of Mr. Bingley's obvious disappointment over Jane's not being well enough to join us," stated Elizabeth. It was Jane's turn to blush.

"Do not attempt to change the subject, Lizzy," said Edward.

"I assumed that we were done with that portion of the conversation."

"You know that we will have this discussion, Lizzy."

"I know…" she paused. "But can we wait until I am certain of what I am feeling?"

"The conversation can wait, Lizzy, but it cannot wait forever," said Jane.

The siblings were silent for almost a minute.

"I believe I shall excuse myself to the library until I retire to the night," said Edward as he stood up from the chair he had been occupying. "Good night, sisters."

"Good night, Ed," replied Jane and Elizabeth. Before Jane could say anything more to Elizabeth about Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth spoke up.

"Would you like me to continue where we left off in the book?" Jane knew that Elizabeth was avoiding any further questions about Mr. Darcy, but Jane let it pass for the moment; she was getting tired and was still feeling a bit ill. She knew that she did not have the energy to argue with Elizabeth at that time.

"Yes, please."

Elizabeth read aloud until Jane fell asleep. Elizabeth then moved over to one of the armed chairs by the fireplace and read until she also fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Note: This is the usual disclaimer and explanation. If you still need to see it, look at the past 21 chapters. It is copied and pasted from the first one… so they all say the same thing.**

**Random Fact of the Day: I type this story and most of the stuff I write for school and for fun under the "webpage" style of Word. It is now weird to write something in the "print layout" appearance. **

When Edward went to Jane's room the following morning, he found Elizabeth asleep in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. The book that she was reading had fallen to the floor. He walked over to her and gently woke her up.

"Lizzy, have you been here all night?" he asked quietly as to not wake the still sleeping Jane.

"It appears that I have," replied Elizabeth as stretched and picked up the book. "I had planned on going to my room to sleep and asking one of the servants to check on Jane, but I just have fallen asleep while I was reading."

"Go and change for the day, I will wait here." Edward wanted to reprimand his sister, but he knew that she would remind him of all of the times he had fallen asleep while reading in the library and had been awoken by her the next morning.

"Thank you." Elizabeth went to her room and quickly dressed herself and adjusted her hair before returning to Jane's room.

When she returned, Jane was awake and talking to Edward.

"Good morning, Jane."

"Good Morning, Lizzy. Ed tells me that you slept in the chair last night?"

"I did not mean to, I fell asleep while reading."

"I shall forgive you, but I do not want it happening again," Jane reprimanded teasingly.

"I will try to prevent it," replied Elizabeth, smiling at her sister. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I am feeling much better," replied Jane. "You and Edward should go for your morning walk. I will be alright by myself."

"Are you sure?" asked Elizabeth. She suspected that Jane and Edward had discussed the walk, so that Edward could try to have the conversation that was avoided the previous night, and she was not too keen on having the conversation yet.

"I shall survive," teased Jane. Elizabeth could tell that Jane was feeling better, but she was still worried.

"You will send for us if you need us?"

"I shall. Please, go. I do not want to take you from your walk."

"We will be back for breakfast." Jane wanted to insist that they go to breakfast, but she knew that Elizabeth would not hear of it, so she decided not to argue with them. She picked up the book from the table nest to be bed to encourage Elizabeth and Edward that she would be fine on her own.

Elizabeth and Edward said their goodbyes, and Elizabeth went to her room to get her shawl before they went down to the gardens.

They walked silently down to the gardens. Once they were further away from the house, Edward spoke up.

"Lizzy, have you considered what we discussed yesterday evening?" Elizabeth sighed.

"You have not given me much time to think, Ed."

"But on this topic, should you not follow your heart more than your head?"

"You know that I have to be able to respect the person I marry. I have to be deeply in love with the person I marry. I could never marry an idiot." Elizabeth was just saying everything that she had ever said about marriage. She did not even realize that she had unknowingly called Mr. Darcy an idiot.

"But you do respect him, and it is clear that he is not an idiot. You have had plenty of discussions over books since we have been at Netherfield." Edward realized that his sister was not thinking quite straight and did not point out the fact that Elizabeth almost just called Mr. Darcy an idiot. He would approach the love comment later in the conversation.

"That is true…" Elizabeth paused, thinking of how to respond. "I have enjoyed our conversations. I do not know him very well though."

"You know him better than most here, and I am sure that he will be willing to tell you more about himself if you ask him. He might wait until we are not in a large group, but I am sure that he would be happy to talk to you."

"In the few conversations that we have had that were not or the literary variety, he has been willing to tell me things."

"If that is true, then why are you still unsure?"

"What if his family does not approve of me?" asked Elizabeth quietly. "He is close to his sister, despite the age difference. What if she does not like me?" Edward was surprised at Elizabeth's attitude. It was very different from her usual, confident self. He did not like seeing her unsure of herself.

"You are a beautiful, intelligent woman, Lizzy. How could they not like you?"

"Ed, we are not a rich family. We have not spent seasons in London. I am not the ideal, proper, young lady. I walk all over the countryside, I fence, and I prefer reading to sewing. I am not good enough for him." Elizabeth sat stopped walking and sat down on a nearby bench.

"Lizzy, I believe that your differences are what make you interesting. You can see his response to Caroline's attention. It is clear that he does not want to marry that kind of lady." Edward sat down next to Elizabeth.

"You are just saying that because you are my brother."

"I am doing no such thing."

Elizabeth smiled at Edward. It was a weak smile, but he could tell that she was starting to feel better.

"There is another aspect that we must approach," said Edward carefully, not wanting to scare his sister away from the conversation.

"What aspect?" Elizabeth's face fell again. She did not know what Edward could be talking about.

"You have always said that you could never marry unless you were truly in love with your future husband."

"I did..."

"You know what I am asking, Lizzy, do you love him?" Elizabeth was quiet for almost a minute. Just as she was about to say something, they heard footsteps coming up the path. They looked up and saw Mr. Darcy coming up the path.

"Edward," he acknowledged. He turned to Elizabeth, "Miss Bennet, are you unwell?" Elizabeth blushed slightly. She was glad that she had not responded to Edward's question; she did not want Mr. Darcy to hear anything.

"We are quite well," responded Edward. "We just sat down for a few minutes to discuss something, but we were just about to move on. Would you like to join us?"

"If it is not an imposition," replied Mr. Darcy, looking at Elizabeth.

"Not at all," replied Elizabeth, smiling at Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth and Edward stood up. Mr. Darcy offered his arm to Elizabeth, and she took it. They began walking, and Edward found things in the garden to interest himself with, so that he was not directly behind Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth, but he was close enough for them to not be improper.

Elizabeth was quiet. She did not quite know what to say to Mr. Darcy after the conversation that she had just had with Edward. Mr. Darcy could tell that Elizabeth was unsure of what to say. He was surprised at her insecurity, but he did not question it. He decided to start up the conversation and try and get her back to her usual demeanor.

"If you do not mind me asking, why it is that Miss Bingley calls you 'Miss Eliza' when everyone else who uses your first name uses 'Elizabeth' or 'Lizzy?'" Elizabeth smiled, she was glad that Mr. Darcy had started the conversation.

"I believe that Miss Bingley saw me react adversely to the name when Sir William Lucas used it at the Meryton Ball."

"Would you be offended if I asked you why you dislike the name?"

"I would not. I would reply that I never thought myself as an 'Eliza.' I always thought the name sounded like a lady who was reserved and calm, which I never was."

Mr. Darcy did not know how to respond to Elizabeth. Everything he could think of sounded like an insult.

Elizabeth smiled. She could tell that now Mr. Darcy was at a loss of what to say. She herself had regained her voice and decided to find his by asking a question of her own.

"Might I ask a question about your name now?" She did not want to be improper.

"It is only fair." Mr. Darcy smiled.

"I have noticed that you have asked Mr. Bingley and my brother to call you Darcy and not your given name. My question is: what does your sister call you?" Mr. Darcy was surprised at her question. He had expected her to ask why. He quickly masked his surprise and answered.

"She calls me either 'Brother' or 'William' or 'Will.' It depends on what mood she is in. 'Brother' is for when she has not seen me in a while, 'William' is for when she is being serious, and 'Will' is for everyday use." Mr. Darcy was surprised at his quick response. He usually did not share information so freely, but with Elizabeth, he felt as if he could be open. It was a new feeling to him.

"But everyone else calls you 'Darcy' or 'Mr. Darcy?'"

"My aunt likes to use my full name, but no one else does. I was named for my mother's side of the family, so my first name, Fitzwilliam, is the same as my cousins' last name. It gets confusing, so everyone just calls me 'Darcy.'"

"Completely understandable." Edward caught up with Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy.

"Lizzy, Darcy, we should go inside. I believe that breakfast will be served soon, and I am sure that we will want to freshen up before the meal."

"Thank you, Ed," replied Elizabeth. They all turned to walk toward the house.

"Edward, are you prepared for the duel today?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"Quite," replied Edward confidently. "Will you still be available to watch the duel in the afternoon, Lizzy?"

"I will go to the practice room after Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst visit Jane in the afternoon. After they visit, they go and rest for the afternoon."

"Could they not visit without you, Lizzy?" asked Edward.

"Miss Bingley might get suspicious and look for me."

"I would rather not have the entire house watching the match," replied Mr. Darcy. "Extra people tend to stand in the way and be distracting. I am sure that you, Miss Elizabeth, know the proper etiquette when observing a duel, but I am unsure of others in the house."

"Your point is well made," replied Edward as they walked into the house.

"Will you be joining us for breakfast, Miss Bennet?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"I believe I shall eat with Jane. I am sure that she will protest, but I know that she will enjoy the company. Could you ask Mr. Bingley to have breakfast sent up for us?" Mr. Darcy nodded.

"Edward, will you be joining your sisters?"

"I believe I shall eat with the rest of the house and give Jane and Elizabeth time to talk."

"Very well. I shall go and find Bingley directly." Mr. Darcy bowed and left to fulfill his mission.

"I shall come and visit after breakfast," said Edward as they went up to their rooms.

"I am sure that Jane will be glad for your company. I am sure that she is growing tired of my company."

"You know that she appreciates your company very much." Edward smiled at Elizabeth and went into his room. Elizabeth stood in the hallway momentarily to collect her thoughts before going into Jane's room with a smile on her face.


End file.
